A Girlfriend for My Oppa
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: Ending/Tak seharusnya masa lalu itu membuatmu terpuruk. Lihatlah ke depan, berikan kesempatan untuk cinta hadir kembali di hatimu. Terimalah cinta itu.../ YunJae/Gs.
1. Chapter 1

_Tittle_ : _A Girlfriend for My Oppa_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort._

_Main Cast : _Jung Yunho _and _Kim Jaejoong

_Warning :_ _**Genderswitch**__ for Jaejoong, typo_, OOC, OC, etc.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pernyataan dari hati yang terdalam...

Sebuah ungkapan dari hati yang tak dapat terpendam...

Sebuah pengakuan, betapa aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi apapun didunia ini.

Aku mencintaimu.

Semuanya jujur dari lubuk hatiku. Hanya untukmu...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**::Yeon Rae's PoV::**

Minggu. Satu hari dalam seminggu dimana kau bisa bersantai –terutama di hari minggu yang begitu cerah seperti hari ini– dengan sepuasnya tanpa perlu pusing memikirkan sekolah, kuliah atau pun kerja.

Minggu. Satu hari dimana kau bisa merilekskan otot-ototmu yang kaku setelah kau gunakan untuk enam hari sebelumnya. Kau bisa menghabiskan hari minggumu dengan pergi jalan-jalan bersama teman, pacar, teman tapi pacar atau pun keluarga. Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu untuk pergi kemana pun di hari bebasmu ini. Kecuali jika kau adalah seorang gadis berusia 19 tahun yang memiliki seorang kakak lelaki macam–

"Yeon Rae-_ah_, mau kemana, kau?"

–kakakku. Tsk, menganggu saja!

"Keluar sebentar." Sahutku.

Aku Jung Yeon Rae. Gadis berusia 19 tahun, mahasiswi semester 3 jurusan fotografis. Seorang gadis dengan tinggi badan rata-rata. Berkulit putih dan memiliki mata cokelat yang cukup besar. Rambutku hitam sepunggung. Hm, agak gemuk, sih. Tapi aku tengah berusaha untuk diet. Jika masih belum bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosokku, kalian ingat-ingat saja sosok aktris Go Ah Ra. _Oppa_ku bilang aku mirip dengannya. Hanya saja aku tidak selangsing aktris itu.

Sedangkan dia, _namja _ yang tadi memanggilku adalah _oppa_ku, Jung Yunho. Usianya 25 tahun –hampir 26– dan baru saja lulus kuliah sehingga sekarang ia membantu pekerjaan ayah mengurus perusahaan. _Oppa_ itu tingginya sekitar 20 cm diatasku. Kulitnya putih sedikit tan. Matanya sangat mirip denganku. Teman-temanku bilang _oppa_ itu sangat keren karena dia tampan dan atletis. Mirip salah satu _member boyband_ mereka menyebutnya.

Tapi, satu hal yang sangat tidak kusukai dari _Oppa_ku itu adalah dia itu kakak yang–amat–sangat–menyebalkan karena terlalu _over protective_ terhadap satu-satunya _yeodongsaeng_nya ini. Yeah, dia juga satu-satunya kakakku, _sih,_ sebenarnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan menatap kakak semata wayangku yang kini tengah menatap tajam ke arahku sambil melipat tangannya di atas dada. Seperti biasa...

Ck.

"Hanya sebentar, _Oppa._" Ucapku malas.

Kulihat _Oppa_ku itu berjalan mendekatiku hingga kini ia berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Menatapku dari ujung kaki sampai ubun-ubun.

"Dengan siapa?"

Tsk, bisakah ia membiarkanku pergi hari minggu ini saja? Hari ini saja! Karena aku bahkan sudah berpakain rapi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar ingin menghabiskan hari mingguku kali ini dengan pergi keluar. Tidak di dalam rumah saja seperti biasanya. _Yeah, big thanks for my beloved brother_ yang selalu menggagalkan rencana jalan-jalanku setiap hari libur seperti ini. Menyebalkan!

"Dengan Cha–"

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

"_MWO?"_ Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. "T-tapi–"

_Oppa_ menggeleng. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau tidak akan kuizinkan pergi kemana pun."

Aku menatap _oppa_ku frustasi. Lagi, dia seenaknya menggagalkan rencana jalan-jalanku dengan kekasihku sendiri. Kalian dengar, kan? Dengan kekasihku sendiri! Tapi aku masih bersyukur _oppa _tidak melarangku berpacaran dengan Changmin karena dia adalah teman akrab _oppa_ku sendiri. Tsk! _Oppa_ benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Kau dengar aku, kan, _yeodongsaeng_ku tersayang?"

Aku mendengus kesal. Percuma jika melawan. _Oppa_ku itu punya seribu cara yang selalu berhasil membuatku kalah telak dengannya. Bahkan dia lebih kejam dari _umma _dan_ appa._

Hey, ngomong-ngomong, dimana _umma _dan_ appa_? Aku tidak melihat mereka lagi sejak sarapan tadi pagi?

"Kemana _umma _dan_ appa?" _tanyaku pada makhluk menyebalkan dihadapanku.

"Jalan-jalan."

_What the?_

"_Oppa_! Ini tidak adil! Aku juga mau–" aku tidak jadi meneruskan kata-kataku melihat _oppa_ku yang malah mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo. Ne, Changmin-ah, _ini_ hyung_. Yeon Rae tidak bisa pergi saat ini. Jika kalian ingin bertemu datanglah ke rumah."

Aku menatap _oppa_ tak percaya.

_Oppa_ memasukkan kembali ponsel berwarna hitam itu ke dalam sakunya lalu menatapku dengan senyum yang urgh~ begitu menyebalkan. "30 menit. Tunggulah, kekasihmu akan segera sampai." Lalu berbalik meninggalkanku.

Aku mendengus kesal.

"ARGHH!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLUK**

Aku memegang kepalaku yang baru saja dapat pukulan dari sebuah buku tebal dari sampingku. Kulihat, sahabatku yang duduk disampingku memandangku aneh.

"_Ya_! Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku.

Jaejoong meletakkan buku –yang sepertinya tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul kepalaku– ke atas meja. "Kau menyeramkan. Berhentilah melamun seperti patung tak bernyawa begitu."

Aku mendengus kesal. "_Pabo_! Patung memang tidak bernyawa, Jaejoong-_ah_."

"Tapi sungguh kau benar-benar menyeramkan." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Tsk, diamlah."

Aku menelungkupkan kepalaku ke atas meja. Sementara kedua tanganku menjuntai bebas di samping kanan kiriku.

"Hei, apa ini karena ulah _oppa_mu lagi?"

Kudengar Jaejoong bertanya yang sungguh sukses membuatku semakin _bad mood._ Aku hanya diam. Malas sekali rasanya membicarakan kakakku itu. Cih, kenapa harus membicarakan makhuk itu, sih?

"Kuanggap itu benar." Ucap Jaejoong.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap sahabatku itu. "Jae-_ah_."

"_Ne?"_

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuat Yunho _oppa_ begitu posesif terhadapku?"

Jaejoong terlihat berfikir. "Mungkin ... karena dia sangat menyayangimu."

Aku mengangguk-angguk kecil. "Tapi ... adakah alasan lain yang lebih berpotensi lagi?"

"Mungkin ... dia mencintaimu."

**PLETAK!**

"Aw! _Appoyo, _Yeon_-ah_." Ringis Jaejoong sambil memegangi jidatnya yang tadi sukses kujitak dengan 'manis'nya.

"Salahmu sendiri karena seenaknya bicara begitu." Ucapku.

"Aku 'kan hanya bilang kalau _oppa_mu itu mencintaimu. Bukankah itu wajar? Dia kakakmu. Apa salahku, coba?"

Aku mem_pout_kan bibirku. "Tidak salah, sih. Hanya saja konotasinya terasa negatif bagiku."

**PLETAK!**

Kali ini Jaejoong yang balas menjitak kepalaku. Aku pun hanya mampu meringis kesakitan merasakan jitakannya yang sangat 'manis' itu. Yeah, anggap saja impas.

Kulihat sahabat bersurai hitam sepundak-ku itu pun geleng-geleng kepala. "Fikiranmu itu kemana, sih?"

"Tidak kemana-mana."

Kim Jaejoong, gadis yang sebentar lagi akan berusia 20 tahun itu adalah teman paling akrabku setelah aku menjadi mahasiswi. Kami memang tidak berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Tapi, setelah bertemu di universitas, kami berdua bisa jadi teman yang sangat akrab. _Ani!_ Tidak hanya teman, tapi Jaejoong sudah kuanggap sebagai sahabat.

Jaejoong itu adalah gadis yang cantik dan sangat periang. Tingginya tak jauh beda denganku. Dengan mata bulat dan besar serta kulit putih mulus, Jaejoong benar-benar sosok yang menjadi incaran tiap _namja_ di universitas ini. Tapi, sampai sekarang tidak ada satu pun lelaki yang bisa mencuri hatinya. Itu semua karena Jaejoong yang bersikap begitu dingin jika berada di dekat _namja_. Bahkan Hyun Joong, salah satu _flower boy_ di universitas ini tidak mampu menakhlukkan hati dingin seorang Jaejoong. Aku bahkan sempat ragu Jaejoong itu normal atau tidak karena menolak _namja_ setampan Hyun Joong.

Salah satu hobi Jaejoong adalah membaca novel, terutama novel terjemahan dengan tema romantis. Dimana ada kesempatan, ia selalu membaca novel. Tak peduli apakah hari ini ada tes sekali pun, menamatkan bacaan novelnya adalah hal nomor satu dalam hidupnya. Dia pernah berkata bahwa, seandainya kehidupannya itu semanis cerita yang ia baca dari novel romansa, ia rela hidup seratus tahun sekalipun bersama dengan keluarga, teman dan kekasih yang mencintainya. Ck, _life isn't like a novel_, Jaejoong-_ah_.

Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku sangat menyukai saat dimana Jaejoong mulai bercerita tentang novel yang ia baca. Gadis itu benar-benar bisa menghidupkan cerita seakan kisah itu benar-benar terjadi dikehidupan nyata. Berbakat...

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kau menyukaiku?"

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

"Ya. Aku menyukaimu. Ada masalah?"

Jaejoong terbelalak. "Kya! Yeon Rae sudah tidak normal!" Gadis itu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang menurutku sangat lucu. Gadis ini benar-benar hangat dan attraktif sekali. Sangat berbeda saat dia berada disekitar _namja. _Jaejoong akan menjadi sosok yang dingin. Aku rasa, gadis ini menyimpan sesuatu yang menyebabkan ia bersikap demikian terhadap lelaki. Aku tidak akan bertanya. Tapi aku yakin suatu saat ia akan berbagi padaku.

Kami pun mulai bercanda lagi sampai akhirnya Hye Ri _Seongsaenim_ masuk dan mulai memberikan pelajaran.

.

.

Mata kuliah Hye Ri _Seongsaenim_ telah berakhir. Aku dan Jaejoong kemudian memutuskan untuk makan siang di cafetaria.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan tugas hari ini? Objek apa yang akan kau ambil?" tanya Jaejoong.

Aku menggeleng. "Entahlah. Otakku rasanya membeku. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan benar."

Kulihat Jaejoong tersenyum mencurigakan. Apa yang gadis itu fikirkan?

"Merindukan Changmin, hm?"

"UHUK!" Aku tersedak. Jus jeruk yang seharusnya masuk ke dalam tenggorokanku malah salah jalan dan rasanya sangat sakit. Ini semua karena ucapan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba tapi... tepat.

"Aish, kau ini. Kenapa sampai tersedak begini, sih?"

Jaejoong terus mengusap punggungku hingga akhirnya aku bisa lebih tenang. Aku meraih segelas air putih milik Jaejoong dan meminumnya perlahan. Hah... benar-benar. Kufikir aku akan mati konyol tadi.

"Masih sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. "_Gwaenchana_."

"Kau ini, terlalu merindukan kekasihmu sampai seperti itu." Jaejoong kembali memakan roti isi cokelatnya. Gadis ini pecinta cokelat.

"Tsk. Gara-gara kau juga."

"_Mian_..." lirih Jaejoong.

"Hm. Sudahlah."

Diam sebentar. Aku masih berusaha membersihkan pakaianku yang terkena cipratan jus. Saat itulah, seseorang mendekati kami.

"_Annyeong_, Jaejoong_ -ssi, _Yeon Rae_-ssi."_

"_Annyeong_." Sahutku dan Jaejoong bersamaan. Lihatlah, raut wajah Jaejoong sudah berubah dingin hanya karena sosok _namja_ yang kini berdiri entah untuk apa dihadapan kami.

"Ada apa, Siwon-_ssi?"_

Siwon menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Hei, memangnya barusan aku bicara apa? Kenapa _namja_ ini jadi salah tingkah begitu?

"I-ini."

Kulihat Siwon mengulurkan sebuah amplop putih sambil menunduk. _Ige mwoya_?

"U-untuk Jaejoong."

Ah, aku mengerti maksudnya.

Kulirik Jaejoong yang duduk berseberangan denganku, memberi tanda agar ia menerima surat itu dan Jaejoong pun melakukannya.

"T-terima kasih, Jaejoong-_ssi_. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu." Setelah berkata demikian, _namja_ itu pun pergi dari meja kami. Raut wajah Jaejoong pun sudah lebih santai dari pada tadi.

Aku melirik surat yang Jaejoong letakkan di atas meja. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Memangnya aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Ish, kenapa balik bertanya."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Sudahlah, tidak usah difikirkan. _Kajja!_ Kita pulang. Sudah tidak ada kelas, bukan?" Aku mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumahmu? Sudah lama aku tidak bermain kesana."

Aku mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja. Sekalian kita menentukan objek bersama, _ne_?"

"Ck, kau licik. Itu tugas individual, kau ingat?"

"Ay ay ay, Kapten!"

**::End of Yeon Rae's POV::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Jung**

"Kau langsung ke kamarku saja. Aku akan mengambil cemilan dulu."

"Hum."

Sepeninggal Yeon Rae, Jaejoong pun segera beranjak menuju kamar sahabatnya itu. Ini bukan kali pertama ia berkunjung –bahkan terbilang sudah sering– karena itu ia sudah hafal seluk beluk rumah ini. Dan kamar sahabatnya itu ada di lantai atas. Jaejoong pun segera menuju tangga.

"KYAA!"

Baru beberapa anak tangga yang ia pijak, tiba-tiba kaki Jaejoong terpeleset dan... ia sudah menutup kedua matanya. Bersiap menerima sakit yang akan ia dapatkan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Hei, dia tidak merasakan apa pun? Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia di surga? Oh Tuhan, ia bahkan belum menamatkan novel _A Romantic Story About Serena_ yang baru ia beli!

Penasaran karena tak ada rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan, Jaejoong pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah sepasang iris cokelat yang menatap penuh khawatir padanya. Ini aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu... suara _namja_!

"Apa kalian sedang latihan drama? Pose kalian benar-benar romantis."

'Yeon Rae! itu suara Yeon Rae!' batin Jaejoong.

Dengan tingkat ke'_loading_'an yang amat-sangat-lamban, Jaejoong akhirnya menyadari posisinya sekarang. Hampir terjatuh dari tangga namun di selamatkan oleh sesosok _namja_ yang saat ini tengah melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang rampingnya. Bahkan wajah keduanya sangat dekat. Deru nafas berbau mint milik _namja_ itu bahkan bisa gadis itu rasakan dengan jelas. Ini buruk! Posisi darurat!

**BRUK!**

"Aww..."

Saking gugupnya, Jaejoong bahkan langsung mendorong _namja_ itu menjauh darinya. Hingga yang terjadi malah ia terduduk di atas anak tangga dan _namja_ penolongnya malah terjungkal jatuh ke lantai. Yeon Rae terbelalak.

"_O-oppa_, _gwaenchanayo_?"

Jaejoong menatap horor ke arah Yeon Rae.

'_O-oppa?_' Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya. 'Mati aku.'

.

.

"_M-mianhae. Jeongmal mianhamnida. _Aku benar-benar refleks melakukannya_. Mianhae."_

Yeon Rae dan Yunho sama-sama tersenyum. Saat ini ketiganya berada di kamar Yeon Rae. Yunho ikut serta karena Yeon Rae bersikeras ingin mengobati lukanya meski itu hanya memar sedikit di lengan Yunho. Hm, kakak beradik ini bisa akur juga rupanya.

"Sudahlah, Jaejoong-_ah_. Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu. lagi pula _oppa_ku tidak kenapa-napa." Yunho mengangguk membenarkan. Jaejoong menatap keduanya penuh penyesalan.

"_Jja, _aku kembali ke dapur dulu. Gara-gara mendengarmu berteriak aku tidak jadi membuatkan minuman."

Yeon Rae pun kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong dan sang kakak berdua. Perlu diketahui, ini adalah kali pertama Jaejoong bertemu langsung dengan kakak Yeon Rae karena sebelumnya Yunho itu kuliah di luar negeri sehingga saat Jaejoong berkunjung mereka tidak pernah bertemu.

Jaejoong masih bersungut seorang diri. Menyadari betapa bodohnya ia karena telah membuat memar lengan orang yang bahkan sudah menolongnya.

"Jadi, namamu Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mendongak mendengar namanya disebut. _"Ne?"_

Yunho tersenyum. Jaejoong bersumpah itu adalah senyuman yang sangat mengagumkan yang pernah ia lihat. Senyum yang penuh dengan kehangatan.

"Tidak usah difikirkan. Lukaku tidak seberapa." Ucap Yunho.

"T-tapi–"

"Perkenalkan, namaku Jung Yunho. Kakak dari Yeon Rae." ucap Yunho seraya mengulurkan tangan. Mau tak mau, Jaejoong pun mengulurkan tangannya pula untuk menyambutnya.

"J-Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong." Gadis itu benar-benar gugup.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu... Jaejoong."

"Eh?"

"Aku boleh memanggil nama kecilmu, kan? Kau juga boleh memanggilku _oppa_ sama seperti Yeon Rae."

"He?"

Yunho lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis dihadapannya. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Kau ini sama menggemaskannya dengan adikku."

"_Ne?_"

'Bodoh! kenapa tidak bisa bicara apapun?' rutuk Jaejoong dalam hati. Akhirnya, gadis itu pun hanya bisa mengangguk malu.

"_Ya!_ Suram sekali disini. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" ucap Yeon Rae yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Kau yang suram." Sahut sang kakak. Dan Yeon Rae hanya memeletkan lidah menanggapinya sambil meletakkan nampan berisi tiga gelas minuman dingin beserta beberapa camilan ke atas meja kecil di karpet tempat mereka duduk.

"Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu, _ne?_ Changmin sudah menungguku." Yunho pun mulai beranjak pergi diiringi dengan tatapan kesal dari Yeon Rae.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana! Huss!"

Yunho tersenyum girang. "Ada yang cemburu..."

"Ish! Cepat pergi sebelum _oppa_ kutendang."

"Baiklah aku pergi. Hahaha..."

**BLAM**

Pintu tertutup.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah kakak beradik itu. Jaejoong juga sebenarnya memiliki seorang kakak lelaki seperti halnya Yeon Rae. Hanya saja kakaknya itu sudah menikah dan memilih tinggal di Jepang bersama istrinya yang memang berdarah Jepang asli.

"Hei, apa kau suka pada _oppa_ku?" tanya Yeon Rae blak-blakan.

"_Ne_, aku su –_ani_! M-maksudku bukan begitu! Apa yang kau katakan!" gadis itu gelabakan.

Yeon Rae menggedikkan bahunya. "Habis, kau bahkan menatap _oppa_ dengan sangat serius sampai dia keluar. Kufikir kau menyukainya."

"Alasanmu tidak logis."

"Aku, kan hanya menebak."

"Hn."

"Lagi pula, aku tidak akan setuju gadis sebaik dirimu menyukai sosok menyebalkan seperti kakakku itu."

"Menyebalkan?"

Yeon Rae mengangguk. "Kau tidak lihat? Dia bahkan memonopoli Changmin lebih dari aku."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Mereka berdua adalah sahabat lama. Karena itulah keduanya sangat akrab. Memang, sih, Changmin itu seumuran denganku, tapi mereka berdua benar-benar sangat akrab. Aku mengenal Changmin pun juga karena _oppa_."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu tidak suka melihat mereka berdua akrab?"

Yeon Rae menggeleng. "Aku bukan tidak suka. Hanya saja terkadang mereka berdua berlebihan. Changmin sendiri pernah membatalkan kencan kami karena _oppa_."

Jaejoong menatap Yeon Rae tak percaya. "Sampai seperti itu?"

Yeon Rae mengangguk. "Tapi, setelah aku tahu alasannya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

Keduanya mulai terhanyut dalam cerita.

"Saat itu, teman _oppa_ yang juga teman Changmin, tengah sakit keras. Oppa kemudian menelpon Changmin untuk membantunya membawa Yuu –nama teman mereka itu– ke rumah sakit. Padahal saat itu Changmin sudah ada di rumah untuk menjemputku." Yeon Rae tertunduk.

'Yuu?' batin Jaejoong.

"Ini sudah kedua kalinya Changmin membatalkan kencannya denganku karena masalah yang sama. Aku pun tak terima. Yang kufikirkan saat itu hanya kebahagiaanku sendiri. Aku bahkan sempat menampar Changmin. Aku yakin dia benar-benar terluka saat itu. Aku sungguh sangat egois." Setetes air mata mengalir dari manik cokelat itu.

Jaejoong merangkul Yeon Rae. Berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya. "_Mianhae_. Karena aku kau jadi harus bercerita. Tidak usah diteruskan lagi, _ne_?"

Yeon Rae menggeleng. "_Aniyo_. Aku senang, karena akhirnya aku tahu kalau mereka berdua benar-benar menyayangiku."

"_Ne_. Kau benar."

"Eh?"

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat sambil melepaskan rangkulannya pada Yeon Rae. "Aku bisa melihat bagaimana kakakmu begitu menyayangimu. Mungkin ia menyebalkan bagimu tapi begitulah caranya untuk membuatmu ceria. Dia melakukan apapun agar kau selalu tersenyum."

Yeon Rae terdiam sejenak. "B-begitukah?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yeon Rae menyeka air matanya. "Jaejoong-_ah_..."

"_Ne?"_

"Kutarik kata-kataku sebelumnya."

Jaejoong menatap Yeon Rae tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yeon Rae tersenyum penuh arti. "Jadilah kekasih _oppa_!"

_Hana, dul, set._

"_MWO?"_

.

.

.

**TBC**

_**What's your opinion?**_

**.**

**.**

_Sign,_

_Zhie 'Cassiopeia' Hikaru_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tittle_ : _A Girlfriend for My Oppa_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort._

_Main Cast : _Jung Yunho _and _Kim Jaejoong

_Warning :_ _**Genderswitch**__ for Jaejoong, typo_, OOC, OC, etc.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pernyataan dari hati yang terdalam...

Sebuah ungkapan dari hati yang tak dapat terpendam...

Sebuah pengakuan, betapa aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi apapun didunia ini.

Aku mencintaimu.

Semuanya jujur dari lubuk hatiku. Hanya untukmu...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Beberapa waktu kemudian**_

Rupanya Yeon Rae tidak main-main dengan ucapannya saat meminta sang sahabat –Jaejoong– untuk menjadi kekasih kakaknya sendiri. Terbukti dari beberapa kali Yeon Rae berusaha untuk mempertemukan Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Beberapa kali berhasil, tapi lebih sering gagal. Terutama karena Yunho itu sudah bekerja, _namja_ itu tentu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan sangat sulit ditemui. Hanya suatu kebetulan jika mereka bisa bertemu seperti diakhir pekan misalnya. Kalau pun bertemu, Jaejoong dan Yunho masih terlihat kaku dan tak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Terkadang Yeon Rae kesal juga melihat sikap sang kakak yang biasa saja menghadapi Jaejoong. Yang Yeon Rae inginkan adalah agar _oppa_nya itu bisa lebih sensitif lagi terhadap perasaan wanita.

"Tsk. Pantas saja dia tidak bisa punya pacar."

Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat sikap keras kepala kekasihnya. Ya, Changmin sudah tahu tentang rencana sang kekasih yang ingin menjodohkan temannya sendiri dengan Yunho. Ia sendiri terpaksa ikut campur karena Yeon Rae memaksanya untuk turun tangan. Mau tak mau, Changmin pun ikut andil dalam mempertemukan kedua makhluk yang nampaknya tak ada benih cinta itu.

Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah makan malam bersama di restoran yang sama dengan Yeon Rae dan Changmin. Tentu saja, semua itu adalah hasil rencana Yeon Rae. Yeon Rae sangat ingin agar kakaknya bisa bersikap lebih agresif apalagi dalam suasana seperti ini. Tapi yang ada malah keduanya hanya terlihat saling bercanda dan bersikap seperti tak ada apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, _jagi_. Kita tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk saling menyukai. Biarkan mereka menikmati suasana seperti yang mereka lakukan. Kau tidak usah pusing seperti itu. " ucap Changmin.

"Tapi –"

"Ssstt, biarkan saja mereka. Lebih baik kita nikmati makan malam kita dengan tenang. Kau bahkan melupakanku hanya karena terlalu memikirkan mereka."

Yeon Rae terdiam memikirkan ucapan Changmin.

"Maafkan aku."

Changmin tersenyum sambil mengusap gemas puncak kepala sang kekasih. "Sudahlah. Ayo, habiskan makananmu. Setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"_Ne? Odigasseo?"_

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

"Ish, kau ini."

Keduanya lalu menghabiskan makan malam dengan lebih santai terutama Yeon Rae yang akhirnya mulai berfikir untuk membiarkan semuanya mengalir apa adanya. Sedikit banyak gadis itu mulai menyadari kalau perasaan suka itu memang tidak bisa dipaksakan. Sebenarnya, ia sudah cukup senang melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho dekat seperti sekarang ini. Hanya saja ia terlalu egois untuk membuat mereka bersama lebih dari sekedar teman biasa.

'Maaf karena aku terlalu egois, _oppa, _Jaejoong_-ah._' Batin Yeon Rae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Yeon Rae, Jaejoong, dan juga Changmin saat ini tengah berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota Seoul yang sangat ramai. Ketiganya pergi bersama untuk mencari hadiah sekaligus bahan untuk persiapan perayaan ulang tahun Yunho yang sudah dekat. Mereka ingin membuat kejutan kecil untuk kakak Yeon Rae tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau jas itu?" Jaejoong menunjuk sepasang jas berwarna hitam yang terpasang pada sebuah manekin. "Sepertinya cocok untuk Yunho _oppa_."

Yeon Rae memperhatikan sengan seksama jas itu. Jika difikir-fikir, rasanya memang cocok untuk kakaknya yang seorang pebisnis itu.

"Hm. Kurasa juga begitu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Yeon Rae bertanya pada sang kekasih.

Changmin ikut melihat manekin itu. "Hm. Kurasa _style_nya cukup bagus._ Hyung_ tidak akan terlihat semakin tua memakai –Aw!"

Yeon Rae menyikut perut Changmin dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kau ini!"

"A-aku 'kan bicara jujur. Yunho _hyung_ akan nampak keren saat memakainya. Aku yakin itu."

Yeon Rae nampak menimbang-nimbang perkataan sang kekasih. "Oke! Sudah diputuskan. Jas pilihan Jaejoong akan menjadi hadiah untuk _oppa_."

Jaejoong nampak berbinar. "Benarkah?" Yeon Rae mengangguk. Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah... kalau begitu, temani aku membeli sesuatu. _Kajja_!"

Yeon Rae terkejut karena tiba-tiba Changmin menarik tangannya. "E-eh, t-tunggu! Bagaimana dengan–"

"Aku tak apa. Kalian pergilah." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum mengerti. Gadis itu tahu kalau pasangan itu perlu waktu berdua karena sedari tadi Jaejoong sudah memperhatikan Changmin yang terus menatap Yeon Rae.

"B-baiklah. Tunggu kami di mobil,_ ne!_ Kami tak akan lama."

Jaejoong mengangguk. _"Ne."_

Sepeninggal MinRae _couple_, Jaejoong kemudian mengambil jas pesanannya dan membayarnya di tempat kasir. Setelahnya ia berniat untuk mencari minuman untuk mengobati rasa hausnya. Sendirian setelah ditinggal Yeon Rae dan Changmin di tempat seluas ini ternyata tak menyenangkan. Ia jadi membayangkan seandainya ia saat ini tengah pergi bersama seseorang pasti tak akan membosankan seperti ini. Jujur saja, terkadang ia iri melihat Yeon Rae dan Changmin yang nampak begitu serasi. Keduanya memang sering berdebat karena tingkah Yeon Rae yang sedikit kekanakkan serta keras kepala. Tapi dibalik semua itu Jaejoong mengerti bahwa keduanya saling menyayangi. Sungguh, betapa bahagianya menjadi sosok Yeon Rae yang begitu disayangi oleh kekasih maupun kakaknya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya...

Akan tetapi, Jaejoong punya alasan tersendiri mengapa ia harus bersikap seperti ini. Ini bukanlah dirinya. Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tidaklah serapuh ini. Sosok yang saat ini di kenal sebagai Kim Jaejoong itu bukanlah sosok Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Tetapi hanya sebuah topeng untuk menutupi semuanya. Ya... semua itu hanya topeng semata.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, kaukah itu?"

Jaejoong tersadar dari lamunannya. Secara refleks ia berbalik menghadap ke belakangnya. Dimana tadi ia mendengar suara seseorang menyebut namanya. Dilihatnya seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapnnya. Seseorang yang rasanya tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Seseorang yang berbicara dalam bahasa Korea tapi memiliki paras Jepang yang sangat oriental.

"Kau... benar Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong nampak terkejut melihat sosok yang kini berdiri dihadapannya. _"N-ne, _aku Jaejoong. _Nugu...saeyo?"_

Wanita yang nampak lebih dewasa itu pun tersenyum hangat manakala ia mendapati dirinya tak salah mengenali orang.

.

.

"Maaf mengganggumu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya wanita yang kemudian diketahui bernama Tachibara Nami itu. Keduanya memutuskan untuk berbicara sambil minum kopi bersama.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Baik. Err..."

Nami tersenyum ramah. "Maaf jika kau masih merasa asing denganku. Aku juga hanya pernah melihatmu melalui foto saja." Nami meminum kopinya sebentar. "Aku _kakaknya."_

Jaejoong tercengang dan mengalami shock seketika. Menyadari perubahan sikap dari lawan bicaranya, Nami akhirnya sadar bahwa ia sudah berlebihan. Ia sudah merusak suasana. Cepat-cepat wanita itu meminta maaf.

"M-maafkan aku."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "_Gwaenchanayo._ Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. A-aku tak tahu kalau..." Jaejoong tak jadi meneruskan kata-katanya. Gadis itu malah tertunduk dengan mata yang nampak berkaca-kaca. Sementara Nami yang duduk di depannya hanya menatap gadis itu prihatin.

Pertemuannya dengan wanita ini sebenarnya cukup menyakitkan bagi Jaejoong. Mau tak mau kenangan yang sudah berlalu itu kembali terngiang dibenaknya. Kenangan yang bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih berfikir bahwa kejadian itu seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Sungguh sangat sulit untuk dilupakan. Tapi anehnya, ia memang sempat melupakan kejadian itu. Hampir melupakannya...

Tapi, bukan Jaejoong namanya jika tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Gadis itu terlalu lihai membohongi keadaan meski sebenarnya hal itu membuatnya sakit. Tapi ia harus demikian. Jika tidak... semuanya akan sia-sia. Ia tidak boleh lemah!

Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Wanita dihadapannya itu sudah sukses membuat pertahanannya hancur. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Ia bahkan tak pernah mengira akan bertemu sosok yang sangat mirip itu.

Akhirnya, gadis itu pun harus larut kembali dalam kenangannya, dimana disisi lain ia juga harus berusaha melupakan masa lalunya itu. Ini sungguh membuatnya tersiksa.

.

.

.

**06 Februari**

Hari ini tepat ulang tahun Yunho. Awalnya, pesta ulang tahun hanya dirayakan sebagai perayaan kecil oleh Yeon Rae, Jaejoong dan juga Changmin. Tapi ternyata, orang tua Yeon Rae –yang juga orang tuaYunho tentunya– berfikiran lain. Keduanya malah membuat pesta besar yang mengundang banyak tamu di kediaman mereka. Tuan Jung beralasan bahwa pesta ini bukan hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Yunho yang ke-26 tetapi juga untuk merayakan keberhasilan puteranya itu dalam proyek pertamanya yang sukse. Sang ayah sangat bangga tehadap anak lelakinya itu. Jadilah sekarang kediaman Jung ramai oleh tamu yang mulai berdatangan. Dan pesta sendiri akan dimulai tepat pada pukul 8 malam nanti. Hm... masih setengah jam lagi waktu yang tersisa sebelum pesta di mulai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berdandan secantik ini. Pantas saja Changmin tergila-gila padamu." Ucap Yunho ketika melihat sang adik yang –tumben sekali–memakai gaun seperti saat ini. Tapi, karena memang pada dasarnya Yeon Rae itu cantik, pakaian apapun yang ia kenakan akan nampak cocok dengannya.

"Aku tak tahu apakah _oppa_ memuji atau malah mengejekku tapi _gomawo_." Sahut Yeon Rae.

Yunho tertawa mendengar tanggapan sang adik. "Kau ini, aku serius. Kau memang cantik malam ini."

"Karena itu aku bilang terima kasih." Ucap Yeon Rae.

Yunho mengacak rambut adiknya, membuat Yeon Rae menatap kesal terhadapnya. "Mana temanmu? Apa dia tidak datang?"

"Teman yang mana? Temanku 'kan banyak." Sahut Yeon Rae.

"Jaejoong." Sahut Yunho singkat.

"Oh... mungkin sebentar la– nah! Itu dia."

Yeon Rae menoleh ke arah depan pintu begitu pula Yunho. Disana, berdiri seorang gadis yang nampak begitu anggun dengan gaun berwarna merah _maroon_nya. Gadis yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong itu, perlahan mendekati Yeon Rae dan Yunho yang masih menatapnya kagum. Bagaimana tidak, gaun ungu itu benar-benar cocok dengan kulit putih tak bercela milik gadis itu. Ditambah rambutnya yang digerai bebas membingkai wajahnya, menambah kesan menawan dari sosok gadis yang begitu memikat perhatian para _namja_ malam ini.

"Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia merasa aneh ditatap tak berkedip oleh kakak beradik itu.

"Uwaaa... _so beautiful..._" Jaejoong tertunduk malu mendengar pujian sahabatnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu seperti ini. Kau benar-benar cantik." Tukas Yeon Rae yang lagi-lagi membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"_G-gomawo."_

Yeon Rae berbalik menatap sang kakak. "_Oppa_, katakan sesuatu."

Yunho yang akhirnya tersadar akan kekagumannya pada gadis itu tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia benar-benar seperti orang linglung saat menatap Jaejoong.

"Ayo." Desak Yeon Rae.

Meski bingung, Yunho tetap berusaha tersenyum. "Cantik. Sangat cantik." Ucapnya singkat namun sukses membuat Jaejoong memerah bak kepiting rebus karenanya.

Lain halnya Yeon Rae, gadis itu nampak tak puas dengan ucapan sang kakak yang hanya sekedar mengatakan Jaejoong itu cantik. Jujur saja, ia masih ingin menjadikan kakak dan sahabatnya itu sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ck, tidakkah gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala?

"_Jja_, ayo kita ke ruang tengah. Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai."Ucap Yunho yang nampaknya sudah bisa mengendalikan diri.

Ketiganya pun kemudian beranjak ke ruang utama pesta. Disana, mereka juga bertemu dengan Changmin yang ternyata datang bersama sang ibu. Langsung saja, Yeon Rae menghambur kepada Changmin. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang nampak membatu di samping Yunho.

Pesta di mulai.

Ruang itu benar-benar ramai oleh tamu yang datang. Tidak hanya sebatas kerabat, tapi teman kerja, maupun sahabat-sahabat Yunho sendiri juga ikut hadir dalam acara itu. Bahkan, kerumunan di ruang tengah itu nampak semakin memadat saat sosok Yunho naik ke atas panggung kecil. _Namja_ itu kemudian duduk dihadapan sebuah piano berwarna putih. Sepertinya ia akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Dan inilah sebuah lagu persembahan dari yang berulang tahun malam ini. Yunho-_ssi_ akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul *_Listen to You. _Ayo beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!" seru sang _Master of Ceremony_ yang kemudian mendapat sahutan berupa tepuk tangan riuh oleh seluruh tamu yang hadir.

Yunho tersenyum sebelum memulai nyanyiannya. Dan Yeon Rae berani bersumpah bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat sang kakak nampak begitu mengagumkan dan begitu... tampan. Saat _namja_ itu fokus pada pianonya dan mulai bernyanyi.

_No, I'm not... It's really doesn't make sense_

_Even when I'm eating or falling asleep, I keep thinking about you like crazy_

_All the time I keep hating myself so badly_

_How could I, how could I fall in love with you?_

_That's a bit weird_

Yunho menatap ke sekeliling tamu sambil tersenyum manis dan terus bernyanyi. Beberapa tamu wanita bahkan nampak memerah wajahnya. Kharisma seorang Jung Yunho, eoh?

_My heart hears you..__. __From head to toe,_

_My friends tease me for this but my heart only listens to you_

_One two three, you smile and I think I lost my breath_

_By seeing you're smile_

_I'll cook with love everyday forever..._

_I love you love you love you love you love you~_

_Why don't you stop me? Why don't you ignore me?_

_I feel depressed and dumbfounded but my heart only calls for you_

_For you I will become the god of cooking in the whistling wind_

_Seeing your bright smile and holdings your hands makes my heart feels happy_

"Tidakkah kau fikir _oppa_ sangat keren malam ini?" bisik Yeon Rae pada Changmin dan mendapat anggukan dari sang kekasih.

"Sepertinya akan ada banyak gadis yang jatuh cinta malam ini." sahut Changmin.

Yeon Rae tersenyum. "Ya... semoga gadis yang disana juga demikian." Changmin mengikuti arah pandang sang kekasih yang tak lain mengarah pada sosok Jaejoong yang nampak terhanyut dalam lagu yang dibawakan oleh Yunho.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala, _ne."_

"Tapi kau mencintai gadis keras kepala ini." Timpal Yeon Rae. Changmin yang gemas kemudian menarik Yeon Rae dalam dekapannya.

"_Ne,_ aku mencintai gadis keras kepala ini. Sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun."

"_Gomawo..."_

_My heart hears you..__. __From head to toe_

_My friends tease me for this but my heart only listens to you_

_One two three, you smile and I think I lost my breath_

_By seeing you're smile_

_I'll cook with love everyday_

_I went through the night, and another night, and another night_

_My memories are getting blurred_

_But you always stay in my heart and in my smiling eyes you're the one forever~_

_My heart hears you... From head to toe_

_Although the whole world laughs at me, my heart only listens to you_

_One two three, you smile and I think I lost my breath_

_Stay the way you are, I'm gonna say 'I Love You' and kiss you everyday_

_Forever..._

_I love you love you love you love you love you love you~_

_Oh my baby my love..._

Yunho kembali melayangkan senyuman mautnya tepat saat lirik terakhir yang ia nyanyikan. Namun nampaknya kali ini senyumannya itu hanya ia berikan pada satu arah yang akhirnya secara refleks membuat para tamu menatap ke arah senyuman itu diberikan. Sementara sosok yang ditatap itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Nampak tak menyadari keadaaan disekitarnya karena ia sudah terlalu hanyut dalam suasana lain yang telah diciptakan oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong pangling.

"Sepertinya Yunho _hyung_ memberikan respon positif terhadap usahamu." Gumam Changmin.

"Hm... Aku sangat bahagia jika kenyataannya nanti memang demikian."

.

.

Mungkin orang lain akan bersenang-senang dalam sebuah pesta seperti saat ini tapi semua itu tidak berlaku bagi sosok gadis yang saat ini lebih memilih memisahkan diri dari tempat ramai itu. Jaejoong lebih memilih menikmati malamnya dengan duduk sendiri di kursi taman kediaman Jung. Ditemani segelas _wine_, ia menikmati dinginnya malam dengan balutan gaun tipisnya. Nampak tak peduli akan udara dingin yang bisa saja membuatnya jatuh sakit kemudian.

Jangan menyebut gadis itu terpaksa hadir dalam pesta ini. Tidak, tidak demikian. Ia sama sekali tidak terpaksa. Hanya saja, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian. Mungkin, jika bukan Yeon Rae yang mengundangnya, gadis itu tak akan mau datang ke sebuah pesta. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menolak saat Yeon Rae mengajaknya hadir pada pesta ulang tahun Yunho. Jaejoong hanya merasa sia-sia jika ia melewatkan acara ini. Karena ia juga butuh hiburan untuk merilekskan otaknya yang sedikit pusing. Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia tetap saja 'melarikan diri' dari pesta itu. Keramaian memang bukan tipenya.

"Boleh kutemani?"

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya ketika sosok tegap Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Dengan ragu ia pun mengangguk.

"_N-ne_. Tentu saja."

Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

Hening.

Keduanya nampak tak ada niat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tidak Yunho, tidak pula Jaejoong. Keduanya memilih diam bergelut dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Yunho mendongak menatap ke atas langit malam yang nampak cerah ditaburi bintang. Entah mengapa, ia tersenyum hangat melihat taburan bintang tersebut. Kemudian, ia berbalik menatap Jaejoong yang nampak melamun menatap entah kemana. Raut wajah gadis itu nampak lelah seperti penuh beban. Seakan begitu banyak masalah yang ia pikul sendiri. Benarkah demikian?

Yunho terus memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Jaejoong sendiri nampaknya tak menyadari bahwa ia tengah ditatap intens oleh sosok disampingnya. Gadis itu terlalu larut dalam lamunannya.

Jengkal demi jengkal wajah gadis itu tak luput dari pengamatan Yunho. Mulai dari mata, hidung, sampai bibir merahnya. Entah mengapa, Yunho merasa tidak asing dengan sosok disampingnya itu. Bukan! Bukan karena Jaejoong itu adalah sahabat Yeon Rae. Tapi Yunho merasa pernah mengenal sosok ini bahkan sebelum ia tahu bahwa adiknya berteman dengan gadis ini.

"Apa... kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Eh?"

Jaejoong tersentak dan refleks menatap Yunho disampingnya. Tak ayal, wajah gadis itu langsung memerah mendapati Yunho yang menatapnya dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat itu.

"T-tentu saja. Bukankah aku teman Yeon Rae? A-apa _oppa_ lupa?" ucap Jaejoong terbata.

Yunho menggeleng. "Sebelum itu, apa kita pernah bertemu? Aku merasa tak asing dengan wajahmu."

Jaejoong diam, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Apakah benar ia dan Yunho pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Mengapa wajahnya tak asing bagi Yunho? Gadis itu merasa tak bisa mengingat apapun. Ia yakin ia tak pernah bertemu dengan sosok Yunho sebelumnya. Jadi, bagaimana bisa Yunho mengenalinya? Apakah Yunho pernah melihatnya sebelum ini? Jika memang demikian, kapan dan dimana semua itu terjadi?

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Entahlah, _oppa_. Aku merasa belum pernah bertemu _oppa_ sebelumnya."

Yunho menghela nafas. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke dalam. Kau bisa masuk angin berlama-lama di tempat seperti ini."

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang tak memegang gelas _wine_. Menarik lembut tangan itu, mengajak gadis itu beranjak pergi. Jaejoong sendiri tak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana ketika Yunho memperlakukannya demikian. Gadis itu hanya diam menuruti Yunho yang terus menariknya ke dalam menuju tempat pesta.

Entah mengapa, rasanya Jaejoong jadi berfikir bahwa yang dikatakan Yunho beberapa menit lalu adalah benar. Mereka pernah bertemu. Jaejoong jadi merasa tak asing dengan Yunho. Tapi, sekeras apapun ia berusaha mencoba untuk mengingat kapan dan dimana mereka pernah bertemu, rasanya hanya hitam pekat yang menyelimuti. Ada apa sebenarnya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut. Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Seharian ini benar-benar melelahkan baginya. Ditambah dengan pesta ulang tahun Yunho yang baru selesai sekitar satu jam lalu, tepatnya jam 10 malam. Serasa tubuhnya remuk karena aktivitas seharian ini. Karena itu, tidur adalah satu-satunya solusi yang bisa membuatnya bisa lebih baik dari sekarang ini. Tidur yang berkualitas tentunya.

Gadis itu meraih boneka gajahnya dan mendekapnya dengan erat. Nuansa kamar gadis ini memang penuh dengan pernak-pernik berbau hewan besar itu. Tidak hanya guling, bahkan gorden dan cat dindingnya juga di dominasi oleh cetakan bentuk-bentuk gajah. Hm, satu lagi fakta dari gadis pecinta cokelat ini. Dia adalah pecinta gajah.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata. Berharap agar mimpi segera menjemputnya. Tapi entah mengapa rasa kantuk bahkan tak ia rasakan, padahal saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Ck, apa _insomnia_nya kambuh?

Tak menyerah, Jaejoong kembali mencoba memejamkan mata. Dua menit, mata itu kembali terbuka sempurna. Terus dan terus gadis itu mencoba tapi hasilnya sama saja. Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Menyerah, Jaejoong akhirnya memilih untuk bangun dan myandarkan tubuhnya disandaran _bed_nya. Gadis itu kemudian meraih kacamata baca yang ia letakkan di atas meja nakas disebelah kanan ranjang dan kemudian memakai kacamata tersebut. Ia juga mengambil sebuah novel yang juga ia letakkan di atas meja. Membuka halaman sesuai pembatas buku, gadis itu akhirnya larut dalam novel berjudul "_Sweet November_" miliknya. Menghabiskan malam dengan membaca novel memang selalu ia lakukan disaat ia _insomnia_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gelap malam berganti pagi musim dingin. Salju yang turun semalam nampak memenuhi jalan. Meski mentari tak begitu cerah tapi cahaya terangnya mampu menyinari belahan dunia ini, tak terkecuali celah sekecil apapun. Cahaya mentari bahkan mampu menembus tirai berwarna putih itu. Memantulkan cahayanya yang menyilaukan hingga mencapai kelopak mata seseorang. Tepatnya seorang gadis yang nampak tertidur lelap dengan kacamata yang masih bertengger dihidungnya serta sebuah novel yang tergeletak dalam pangkuannya. Gadis itu tak lain adalah Jaejoong.

Merasa silau akan cahaya yang mendera, Jaejoong akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu menyentuh matanya dan mendapati kacamata bacanya masih bertengger disana. Melepas kacamata itu, Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Mengakibatkan novel yang tadi berada dalam pangkuannya kini terjatuh ke atas lantai. Gadis itu memungutnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" gumam gadis itu.

Tanpa berniat melihat jam untuk menjawab pertanyaannya akan waktu, Jaejoong lebih memilih membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela kaca kamarnya. Seketika tirai itu terbuka, sinar matahari dan semilir angin pagi musim dingin memenuhi kamar itu. Terasa dingin sekaligus menyilaukan. Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya.

"Hm, sudah siang rupanya."

Teringat akan jadwal kuliahnya hari ini, gadis itu segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk memulai ritual membersihkan diri. Hingga duapuluh menit kemudian gadi itu sudah berdiri di depan lemari pakaian miliknya. Memilah beberapa lembar pakaian untuk ia kenakan hari ini.

"Hari ini sebaiknya baju apa, ya?" gadis itu bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Jaejoong terus memilih baju apa sekiranya yang pantas dan nyaman untuk ia gunakan hari ini. Menimang bahwa hari ini sepertinya akan sedikit lebih cerah –meski nyatanya ini adalah musim dingin–, gadis itu kemudian meraih selembar baju berbahan rajut berwarna hijau muda dengan lengannya yang panjang yang terselip diantara lipatan baju. Hm, sebenarnya itu baju baru yang belum pernah ia pakai.

_**PLUK**_

Sesuatu tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai tepat saat Jaejoong mengambil baju itu. Merasa aneh dengan benda tersebut, ia kemudian memungutnya. Sebuah amplop berwarna biru muda tanpa tulisan apapun –polos. Yakin tak pernah menyimpan benda seperti itu, Jaejoong pun membuka amplop tersebut. Seketika, matanya terbelalak sempurna mendapati selembar foto yang mengisi amplop itu. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan tubuhnya pun sedikit gemetar. Wajahnya terasa memanas dan seketika matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Isi amplop itu benar-benar mengejutkannya.

"Y-Yuusuke ..."

.

.

.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tittle_ : _A Girlfriend for My Oppa_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort._

_Main Cast : _Jung Yunho _and _Kim Jaejoong

_Warning :_ _**Genderswitch**__ for Jaejoong, typo_, OOC, OC, etc.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pernyataan dari hati yang terdalam...

Sebuah ungkapan dari hati yang tak dapat terpendam...

Sebuah pengakuan, betapa aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi apapun didunia ini.

Aku mencintaimu.

Semuanya jujur dari lubuk hatiku. Hanya untukmu...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aneh sekali, kenapa Jaejoong tidak memberitahuku kalau dia _absent_ hari ini?" Yeon Rae bergumam sambil memakan _gimbop_nya. Saat ini ia dan Changmin tengah makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran.

"Memangnya kau itu ibunya jadi dia harus selalu memberitahumu?" sahut Changmin yang langsung mendapat _deathghlare_ dari sang kekasih.

"Paling tidak dia bisa mengirim pesan padaku. Aku 'kan khawatir..."

Changmin tersenyum. "_Ne_, kau boleh saja khawatir tapi tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Jaejoong pasti baik-baik saja." Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan Yeon Rae.

Yeon Rae nampak terdiam. Gadis itu kemudian meraih gelas air putih dan meminumnya hingga tersisa setengah. Setelahnya, gadis itu menyapu mulutnya dengan tissu dan kemudian berdiri.

"Kita kerumah Jaejoong Tukas Yeon Rae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mwo_? Padahal tadi pagi Jaejoong berkata dia akan pergi ke kampus. Dia juga nampak tergesa-gesa." Tutur Nyonya Kim –ibu Jaejoong – pada Yeon Rae dan Changmin yang saat ini berada di kediaman Jaejoong tersebut.

Yeon Rae terlihat bingung. "Begitukah, _ahjumma_?" Nyonya Kim mengangguk. "Tapi dia sama sekali tidak masuk kelas hari ini." tambah Yeon Rae. Nyonya Kim hanya menggeleng.

Changmin meraih tangan Yeon Rae, mencoba menenangkan gadisnya itu. Beginilah sisi lain dari Yeon Rae. Dibalik sikap kekanakkannya, gadis itu akan berubah seperti ini jika ia sudah mengkhawatirkan seseorang disekitarnya. Yeon Rae itu termasuk gadis yang pemikir akan masalah sekecil apapun. Dan Changmin mengerti betul akan sikap Yeon Rae yang demikian.

"Ini." Nyonya Kim menyodorkan selembar amplop kepada Yeon Rae dan gadis itu menerimanya. "_Ahjumma_ menemukan amplop itu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kamar Jaejoong tadi pagi."

Meski bingung, Yeon Rae kemudian membuka amplop itu. Didalamnya berisi selembar foto seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang entah siapa Yeon Rae sama sekali tak mengenal sosok itu.

Berbeda dengan reaksi Yeon Rae, Changmin nampak terkejut melihat foto itu. Sosok itu, sosok lelaki yang ada dalam foto itu sangat tidak asing baginya. Sosok itu sangat Changmin kenal. Karena sosok itu adalah...

"Yuusuke."

Yeon Rae dan Ny. Choi refleks menatap Changmin.

"Yuu... Suke? _Nugusaeyo?" _tanya _Yeon Rae._

Tapi Changmin hanya diam membisu...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Butiran salju terus berjatuhan memenuhi belahan kota Seoul. Butiran putih itu kini memenuhi tiap ruas jalan bahkan sampai menempel pada dedaunan. Membuat pepohonan yang hijau kini nampak berubah warna menjadi putih. Meski nyatanya saat ini suhu hampir dibawah 10 derajat _celcius_, tapi gadis itu tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk terus berjalan dibawah guyuran salju. Menapaki sedikit demi sedikit jalan setapak didepannya. Tak peduli jika pakaiannya terlalu tipis untuk musim dingin karena memang sejak awal gadis itu sudah salah mempertimbangkan cuaca hari ini.

Salah... dan salah. Gadis itu sadar jika ia memang selalu berbuat kesalahan. Hidupnya selama ini tak pernah jauh dari kata salah. Seakan kesalahan itu adalah teman sejati hidupnya. Hanya kesalahan yang bisa ia lakukan.

Setetes air jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Jatuh ke bumi... menemani salju. Gadis itu nampak terisak. Salju yang semakin deras tak ia hiraukan. Jangankan mantel tebal yang hangat, syal pun tak melingkar dileher gadis itu. Meski kedinginan, gadis itu tetap keras kepala meneruskan perjalannya. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Sudah sangat lama ia tidak datang kesini. Bertahun sudah ia tak lagi mengunjungi tempat yang biasanya selalu rajin ia datangi. Meski begitu, tak begitu banyak yang berubah dari tempat ini. Hanya beberapa hal yang mungkin bertambah dengan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Gadis itu menunduk. Air mata masih setia mengalir dari manik cokelatnya. Sedikit demi sedikit kenangan itu kembali melingkupinya. Membayang disetiap jengkal memorinya. Seakan menghantui seumur hidupnya, kenangan itu kembali berputar diotaknya.. Tidak pernah bisa untuk ia lupakan. Karena kenangan itu... adalah kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan.

"_Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae..."_

.

.

.

"Aish! _Jinjja_! Kenapa harus mogok, _sih_?" Yunho merutuk. Saat jalanan bersalju seperti sekarang ini mobilnya malah mogok begitu saja. Padahal saat ini ia harus menghadiri rapat penting di kantor. Gara-gara mobilnya yang mogok ia pasti akan terlambat datang ke rapat tersebut.

"Tsk! Mobil sialan!"

Dengan kekesalah luar biasa, _namja_ itu memutuskan keluar dari mobilnya. Berfikir bahwa ia bisa menemukan taksi atau sekedar naik bus. Daripada harus berdiam diri, itu hanya akan membuang waktu. Tapi sialnya, ia lupa membawa mantelnya. Jadilah, hanya dengan berpakaian jas hitam miliknya, lelaki itu menyusuri jalanan yang bersalju. Seketika saat ia keluar dari mobil, hawa dingin langsung menggerayangi tubuhnya. Yunho nampak gemetar.

Yunho terus berjalan sambil mengharap ada taksi yang lewat. Entah ini memang hari tersialnya atau karena Tuhan tengah mengujinya, sejauh ia berjalan, tak ada satu pun taksi yang lewat. Tentu saja hal ini membuat emosi Yunho semakin meluap. Akhirnya, _namja_ itu memutuskan untuk menelpon sekretarisnya dan memintanya untuk menggantikan dirinya dalam rapat tersebut. Beruntung, sekretarisnya tersebut sudah siap kapan pun Yunho membutuhkannya jadi _namja_ itu bisa sedikit lega. Ia pun meneruskan perjalannya.

Sampai pada satu jalan setapak, Yunho masih setia berjalan kaki. Padahal, bibir _namja_ itu sudah nampak pucat karena kedinginan. Tapi ia sama sekali tak ada niat untuk sekedar berteduh di pertokoan yang berjejer di kanan kiri jalan. Secangkir kopi hangat sebenarnya bisa membuatnya lebih baik. Tapi Yunho tetap memilih untuk terus berjalan.

Yunho tertegun menyadari dimana ia sekarang. Langkahnya terhenti, memperhatikan sekitar._ Namja _itu tersenyum miris mengingat dimana ia sekarang. Ia merutuk dalam hati. Sejak terakhir kali datang ke tempat ini saat libur musim panas tahun lalu, lelaki itu memang tak pernah datang mengunjungi tempat ini lagi. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi kuliahnya. Dan sekarang, saat ia sudah selesai dengan _study_nya, lelaki itu malah disibukkan dengan urusan perusahaan. Jadilah ia sama sekali tak memiliki waktu lagi untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan ke tempat ini. Tsk, ia benar-benar menyesal akan hal itu.

Yunho berjalan lebih jauh sambil terus memperhatikan tempat di sekitarnya. Warna hijaunya masih sama. Yang membuat tempat ini berbeda hanyalah bebatuan yang nampak bertambah jumlahnya. Hm... seiring berjalannya waktu, tentu tempat ini akan jadi semakin ramai, fikirnya. Semakin jauh ia berjalan, rasanya jalanan semakin licin karena timbunan salju yang semakin tinggi. Yunho pun lebih berhati-hati dalam melangkah agar tidak terjatuh karena licinnya jalan yang bersalju.

Cukup jauh sudah _namja_ itu menyusuri tempat ini. Sambil terus memperhatikan sekitar, _namja_ itu sedikit memicingkan matanya saat ia menampaki seseorang yang tengah berjongkok ditengah bebatuan. Semakin ia perhatikan, barulah ia menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang perempuan. Dari jarak sekitar lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Yunho dapat melihat tubuh gadis itu yang nampak gemetar. Karena penasaran, _namja_ itu pun mendekati gadis itu perlahan. Akhirnya Yunho pun menyadari bahwa sosok itu bukanlah sosok yang asing baginya.

"Ternyata benar kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

Karena terkejut gadis itu langsung berbalik menatap Yunho yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Saat itu Yunho dapat melihat aliran air mata yang membasahi wajah gadis itu. Yunho tersenyum ramah padanya.

"_O-oppa..."_

.

.

Gadis itu mengeratkan jas yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Jas yang baru saja diberikan oleh Yunho dengan cara memaksa karena gadis itu nampak begitu kedinginan. Meski menolak, tapi akhirnya gadis itu menerimanya. Segelas kopi hangat kini ikut menemaninya. Bersama Yunho yang duduk berseberangan dengannya sambil menikmati segelas kopinya juga.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disana." Yunho membuka percakapan.

Gadis itu, Jaejoong, menghela nafas berat. Terungkap sudah apa yang selama ini mengganjal dalam hatinya. Sosok Yunho yang kini ada dihadapnnya, ia benar-benar tak menduga bahwa lelaki itu termasuk dalam bagian masa lalunya. Jaejoong benar-benar tak mengira jika ternyata _namja_ itu banyak andil bagian dalam semua masalahnya selama ini. Masalah... yang ia kira hanya ia yang tahu. Susah payah ia berusaha menyembunyikan segalanya. Membuangnya jauh, meski nyatanya ia tak bisa. Kesalahan di masa lalu yang ingin ia hapuskan, kini kembali menyeruak. Menyesakkan dada, membuatnya merasa begitu sulit untuk sekedar menghirup udara. Ini... menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan baik. Kenapa _oppa_ tidak bicara jujur saja?"

Yunho mendongak menatap gadis di depannya. Jaejoong sama sekali tak menatapnya saat gadis itu berbicara. Pandanngannya kelabu menatap ke arah gelas kopi dalam genggamannya. Sepertinya ia sudah salah menilai gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa kau adalah orang yang sama dengan saat _itu_."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha menahan panas yang kini menjalar di pipi hingga ke pelupuk matanya. Air mata kembali tergenang disana. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Gadis coba itu bertanya.

Yunho menghela nafas. Jujur saja, dalam posisi seperti ini ia bingung harus berkata jujur atau_ kembali_ berbohong seperti _dulu_. Ia tahu, gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang sudah tidaklah sama dengan gadis itu dimasa lalu. Sudah pasti gadis dihadapannya ini tak akan menerima perkataannya _lagi_ dengan mentah-mentah seperti _dulu_. Tidak akan mudah baginya untuk menyembunyikan hal _itu_ sekarang. Jadi... haruskah ia katakan semuanya sekarang?

"_Oppa,_ bicaralah..."

Yunho terpojok. Bahkan sekarang gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Tatapan itu sungguh mampu menusuknya. Seakan dengan tatapan saja gadis itu sudah mampu membuatnya mati berdiri. Yunho tak bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama lagi.

"Baiklah... aku akan katakan semuanya–"

"Dan bukan kebohongan seperti dulu." Jaejoong menyela.

Menghela nafas, Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Berharap, dengan ini tak akan ada lagi hati yang kecewa... karena kesalahan masa lalunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa hari ini semua orang terus menghilang, eoh!" gadis itu terus menggerutu sejak ia tiba di rumahnya. Bahkan hingga malam hampir menjelang, gadis itu terus saja mondar-mandir di ruang tamu sambil terus menggerutu. Membuat sang ibu sakit kepala melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya itu. Sementara sang ayah? Ah... pria itu tentu saja belum pulang dari kantornya.

"Berhenti mondar-mandir, Yeon Rae-_ah_. Kau membuat _eomma_mu ini sakit kepala." Seru Nyonya Jung.

**BRUK**

Gadis itu malah dengan kasar menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas sofa. Membuat sang ibu geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuannya. Memang, sejak pulang dari berjalan-jalan dengan Changmin dan mendapati sang kakak tidak ada di rumah, Yeon Rae terus menggerutu 'Kenapa semua orang hari ini menghilang?' dan sungguh, gerutuannya itu sangat mengganggu ketenangan.

"Memangnya _oppa_ pergi kemana? Apa dia berniat kabur?" gumam gadis itu.

"Hei, kenapa bicara begitu?" tegur sang _eomma_.

Yeon Rae mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "_Oppa_ tidak datang ke kantornya hari ini, jadi kemana dia pergi?"

Ya, gadis itu sempat menelpon ke kantor tempat kakaknya bekerja tapi menurut sekretarisnya hari ini Yunho sama sekali tak hadir di kantor. Padahal, Yeon Rae sangat ingin bertemu dengan sang kakak. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin bicarakan dengan _namja_ itu.

"Nanti _eomma_ akan bicara dengannya."

Yeon Rae terdiam. Fikirannya melayang mengingat kejadian tadi siang di rumah Jaejoong. Saat ketika ibu Jaejoong memberikan selembar amplop padanya yang ternyata berisi selembar foto yang Changmin sebut lelaki itu bernama Yuusuke. Nampak seperti nama orang Jepang dan Changmin membenarkan hal itu. Tapi _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu bersikeras tak mau menceritakan lebih jauh siapa sebenarnya sosok Yuusuke itu. Meski Yeon Rae memaksa dan bahkan keduanya sempat berseteru, Changmin hanya mengatakan bahwa jika Yeon Rae ingin tahu lebih tentang lelaki dalam foto itu, lebih baik gadis itu menanyakannya langsung pada Yunho. Karena menurut Changmin, Yunho 'lah yang lebih berhak untuk menceritakan semuanya. Demi Tuhan, Yeon Rae serasa ingin mati penasaran dibuatnya. Apalagi sang kakak yang ditunggunya sedari tadi tak jua menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

'Mereka, menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku...' Batin Yeon Rae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah berada dalam sebuah bus. Duduk bersebelahan dalam diam. Keduanya tengah larut dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang luar biasa bagi Jaejoong. Gadis itu hampir mati tak percaya akan kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan dibelakangnya. Kenyataan... yang sungguh membuatnya semakin terluka.

Bukan, bukan salah Yunho. _Namja_ itu bahkan terlalu baik dengan mengatakan segalanya padanya. Bahkan Yunho rela melanggar 'janji'nya sendiri hanya demi menceritakan apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi. Jika ada yang harus disalahkan dalam hal ini maka itulah dia, Jaejoong, batinnya.

"Hiks..."

Lagi, gadis itu terisak. Mau tak mau hal itu kembali menumbuhkan rasa bersalah dalam hati _namja_ disampingnya. Meski ragu, Yunho kemudian meraih bahu Jaejoong dan menyandarkan gadis itu dibahunya sendiri. "Maafkan aku..." bisik lelaki itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Dia sama sekali tak bermaksud membuat Yunho merasa bersalah dalam hal ini karena memang yang seharusnya disalahkan adalah dirinya. Masih dengan terisak, gadis itu melepas dekapan Yunho perlahan.

"_O-oppa_ tak perlu meminta maaf. I-itu hanya akan m-membuatku semakin sakit, _oppa_..."

Yunho terdiam. Gadis dihadapannya itu sungguh memprihatinkan. Tak sampai hati baginya membuat gadis sebaik Jaejoong menangis seperti ini. Tapi, apa mau dikata? Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Jika bukan dirinya yang 'meluruskan' semua kesalahpahaman selama ini, lalu siapa lagi?

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menerima semuanya, bukan?"

Gadis itu mendongak menatap lawan bicaranya. Dilihatnya Yunho yang menatapnya penuh harap. Jaejoong kemudian menghapus kasar air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Benar apa kata Yunho, bukankah ia sudah berjanji akan menerima apapun yang terjadi? Seharusnya ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Ia harus tegar. Semua ini juga karena orang itu.

Dia..

Yuusuke.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

**26 Januari, 5 tahun yang lalu...**

Seorang gadis nampak duduk sendiri di atas bangku taman. Sambil memegang payung plastik yang senada dengan mantelnya yang berwarna cokelat itu, gadis itu duduk dengan senyum manis terukir dibibir _cherry_nya. Butiran salju jatuh perlahan menemani gadis yang nampak sendirian yang sebenarnya tengah menunggu seseorang itu.

Gadis itu melirik jam tangan berwarna merah yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Pukul 3 tepat. Seharusnya, '_orang itu'_ sudah datang sejak satu jam lalu. Tapi sepertinya ada hal yang membuatnya harus datang terlambat. Yakin bahwa sosok itu tak akan mengingkari janjinya, gadis yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong itu tetap berada di tempatnya. Menunggu. Terus menunggu hingga sosok yang dinantikannya datang menjemputnya. Ia akan menunggu. Ia pasti akan menunggu!

Karena ia percaya.

.

.

Pukul 6 tepat dan mentari sudah beranjak ke peraduannya. Cuaca semakin dingin dan salju yang turun pun semakin deras. Jaejoong masih setia ditempatnya. Bibir gadis itu bahkan sudah pucat pasi dan tubuhnya menggigil karena kedinginan. Tapi nampaknya gadis itu sama sekali tak peduli dengan keadaan. Ia masih menunggu. Entah sampai kapan.

Bahkan sampai langit menghitam pun, gadis itu tetap pada tempatnya. Hingga akhirnya pekat yang mengambil alih, gadis itu tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah ruangan yang serba putih sejauh matanya memandang. Ini rumah sakit. Jaejoong tahu itu. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke tempat ini? Bukankah ia tengah menunggu '_seseorang_' di taman? Bagaimana caranya ia bisa berpindah ke tempat ini?

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

Jaejoong memicingkan mata mendengar suara lelaki yang tak ia kenali. Sosok itu kini mendekati Jaejoong dan kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Makanlah, kau butuh banyak istirahat sekarang." Ucap _namja_ itu seraya menyodorkan semangkuk bubur. Tapi Jaejoong hanya diam. Menghela nafas, _namja_ itu lalu meletakkan mangkuk itu ke atas meja.

"Mungkin kau asing denganku. Karena itu, perkenalkan, namaku Yunho." ucap _namja_ itu memperkenalkan diri seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Jaejoong menatap tangan itu tanpa ada niat untuk menyambutnya. Rasa pusing yang mendera kepalanya membuatnya sedikit lamban untuk berfikir.

Lama tak ada sambutan, Yunho akhirnya menarik lagi tangannya dan tersenyum maklum. "Maaf jika aku mengganggumu. Kemarin aku disuruh Yuu untuk menjemputmu. Ia benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemuimu."

Jaejoong terbelalak. Rasa pening yang mendera kepalanya tiba-tiba menghilang dan berganti menjadi perasaan takut yang luar biasa saat Yunho menyebut nama itu –Yuu.

"Y-Yuusuke... dimana dia?" Gadis itu akhirnya bersuara.

"Dia..." Yunho mengusap tengkuknya. Menimang apakah ia harus bicara jujur atau berdusta seperti yang temannya inginkan.

"D-dimana Yuusuke? Jawablah dengan jujur?" Gadis itu mendesak. Yunho terpojok.

"Yuusuke... dia..."

Jaejoong menatap lelaki itu penuh harap.

"Yuusuke... d-dia berpesan padaku untuk menyerahkan ini padamu!"

Jaejoong tercengang. Disambutnya selembar amplop berwarna biru yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Setelah memberikan amplop itu, lelaki itu malah beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Ya_! K-kau mau kemana?" seru Jaejoong.

Yunho berhenti sejenak.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kuharap kau akan selalu mempercayainya. Karena... karena Yuusuke percaya padamu." Ucap Yunho sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

**BLAM**

Pintu tertutup. Tinggallah Jaejoong beserta selembar amplop yang tadi diberikan oleh Yunho. Entah mengapa, firasat buruk tiba-tiba memenuhi hatinya saat ia menatap kertas berwarna biru itu. Dengan perasaan tak nyaman, Jaejoong pun membuka amplop itu.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka amplop itu adalah selembar foto yang menampilkan seorang _namja_ yang sangat ia kenal. _Namja_ berambut pirang itu berdiri ditengah taman bunga Lily putih sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum sangat lebar. Wajahnya nampak penuh dengan keceriaan.

Selanjutnya, Jaejoong mengambil selembar kertas yang juga ikut mengisi amplop tersebut. Lipatan kertas berwarna senada dengan amplopnya itu kemudian dibentangkan olehnya. Rupanya, kertas itu adalah sebuah surat yang ditulis tangan. Jaejoong membacanya perlahan.

_**Moshi moshi...**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun, my Lily!**_

Jaejoong tersenyum membaca baris pembuka surat itu. _My Lily_. Hanya _namja_ itu satu-satunya orang yang memanggilnya demikian. Jaejoong meneruskan ke baris berikutnya.

_**Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-15, ne?**_

_**YA! Sebentar lagi kau akan mencapai 17 tahun seperti yang sangat kau inginkan. Haha... Hei! bicara apa, sih, aku? Padahalkan hari ini ulang tahunmu yang ke-15, bukan 17. Haha...**_

_**Hei, jika kau membaca surat ini, itu artinya kau sudah menerima hadiahku.**_

_**Bagaimana, kau suka?**_

_**Foto itu adalah hadiahku untukmu.**_

_**Hm... kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mengajakmu berfoto bersamaku ditempat itu. Tapi... ah! Sudahlah...**_

_**Yang penting kau sudah melihat taman bunga favoritmu itu, kan?**_

_**Lain kali, aku yakin kau pasti akan pergi kesana dan melihatnya secara langsung. Sungguh, tempat itu benar-benar indah. Kau iri, kan, tidak bisa melihatnya bersamaku? Haha...**_

Entah mengapa, air mata malah mengalir dari manik mata gadis yag tengah membaca surat ini.

_**Hm... meski nanti kau melihat taman Lily itu tanpaku, aku harap kau tetap bahagia seperti saat kau membaca tulisanku. Yakseo?**_

"_Paboya! Jeongmal paboya! _Hiks..._"_ Jaejoong mulai terisak.

_**Baiklah, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk terus bercanda. Aku yakin kau juga sudah bosan membaca suratku yang terlalu panjang ini, kan?**_

_**Ne, aku akan bicara serius dari sekarang. Aku harap kau membacanya dengan tenang, ne? Jangan ada air mata atau kesedihan. Aku mohon...**_

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam.

_**Jaejung-ah...**_

_**Sebenarnya... aku sangat ingin mengatakan semua ini secara langsung. Tapi, aku tak mampu. Tuhan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku harap kau bisa memaklumi itu. Kau mendengarkanku, kan?**_

_**Jaejung-ah...**_

_**Apa kau tahu? Aku... aku menyimpan rasa padamu. Aku menyukaimu. Sudah sejak lama aku menyimpan semua ini tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkannya padamu. Pantas rasanya jika Tuhan menghukumku karena aku memang lemah. Maaf karena orang lemah ini ternyata mencintaimu. Maafkan aku...**_

Jaejoong membalik lembaran kertas itu dan kembali membaca tiap baris tulisan yang tertera disana. Saat itu, air matanya sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya.

_**Jaejung-ah...**_

_**Aku senang karena akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu meski hanya lewat tulisan tanganku. Aku benar-benar lega bisa mengutarakan seluruh perasaanku padamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, nae cheonsa...**_

_**Jaejung-ah...**_

_**Gomen...**_

_**Saat kau membaca surat ini, itu artinya aku sudah tenang. Maaf karena aku telah melakukan semua ini padamu. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Maaf... maafkan aku. Aku berjanji, apapun yang terjadi, hatiku tetap bersamamu. Kutitipkan sepenuhnya hanya untukmu. Kuharap kau menjaga hatiku dengan baik. Aku mencintaimu.**_

_**Selamat ulang tahun...**_

_**Semoga kebahagian selalu menyertaimu.**_

_**Dari orang yang sangat mencintaimu,**_

_**Tachibara Yuusuke**_

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

Jaejoong benar-benar tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya. Lelaki itu, lelaki yang sebenarnya juga ia cintai. Mengapa lelaki itu tega melakukan semua ini?

Lelaki itu, Yuusuke. Seharusnya ia bertangguang jawab atas perasaan yang telah tumbuh dihati gadis itu. Jaejoong mencintainya. Jaejoong mencintai lelaki berdarah Jepang itu. Sangat... sangat mencintainya.

"Y-Yuusuke..."

.

.

Dan nyatanya... kenyataan itu lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang bisa dibayangkan.

Seminggu sejak Jaejoong menerima surat dari Yuusuke, gadis itu malah menerima kabar bahwa ternyata lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu telah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Yuusuke meninggalkannya bahkan terlalu jauh. Terlalu jauh hingga Jaejoong tak mampu untuk menggapainya. Lelaki itu... telah kembali ke sisi Tuhan. Meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian dalam kesedihan.

Semenjak itu, Jaejoong benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Cinta pertamanya... pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya dan tak mungkin akan kembali. Hatinya benar-benar terluka. Gadis itu kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lamban untuk menyadari bahwa lelaki itu juga mencintainya. Jaejoong kecewa pada dirinya yang hanya terus menunggu Yuusuke membuka hatinya. Hingga pada saatnya tiba, lelaki itu memang telah memberikan hatinya padanya, tapi semua itu sudah terlambat. Yuusuke memberikan hatinya, tepat pada saat terakhirnya. Jaejoong kecewa. Tak mungkin lagi untuknya bisa bersama _namja_ itu. Kenangan... semuanya kini hanya tinggal kenangan.

Sejak saat itu, Jaejoong berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada _namja_ lain. Ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk hanya menjaga hati yang telah diberikan oleh Yuusuke padanya. Itulah alasan mengapa akhirnya Jaejoong bersikap begitu dingin kepada lelaki...

Karena hatinya sudah dibawa pergi oleh sosok Yuusuke.

Hanya Yuusuke...

_**End of Flashback**_

.

.

.

Dan pertemuan Jaejoong kembali dengan Yunho, kini telah mengungkap fakta yang selama ini telah disembunyikan begitu rapat oleh sosok Yuusuke yang telah tiada.

Yuusuke, lelaki itu, ternyata selama ini mengidap penyakit yang akhirnya membawanya kembali ke sisi Tuhan. Lelaki itu benar-benar lihai menyembunyikannya bahkan dari Jaejoong yang sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Meski Yuusuke bersikap terbuka pada Jaejoong untuk setiap masalah yang ia hadapi, tapi Yuusuke ternyata masih menyimpan rahasia besar yang baru Jaejoong ketahui sekarang.

Yuusuke itu... pindah ke Korea hanya untuk bertemu dengan Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu bahkan rela meninggalkan orang tuanya di Jepang demi menemui gadis pujaan hatinya. Dan Jaejoong percaya saja saat pertama kali bertemu Yuusuke, lelaki itu mengaku seorang keturunan Jepang yang sengaja tinggal di Korea karena memang tanah kelahirannya adalah di Korea. Jaejoong benar-benar tertipu.

Kebohongan yang lain yang dibuat oleh cinta pertamanya itu adalah bahwa Yuusuke sebenarnya bukanlah anak tunggal. Lelaki itu sebenarnya memiliki seorang adik dan seorang kakak. Sang adik meninggal karena penyakit yang sama dengan yang diderita lelaki itu sedangkan sang kakak yang tak lain adalah Tachibana Nami, gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat ditemui Jaejoong. Itu adalah kali pertama Jaejoong bertemu dengan keluarga Yuusuke. Dan baru mengetahui kebenaran bahwa Yuusuke itu telah membohonginya.

Sebenarnya, orang tua Yuusuke menentang keinginan anak mereka itu untuk pergi ke Korea tapi Yuusuke terlalu keras kepala. Lagi, Jaejoong telah dibohongi berkali-kali oleh lelaki itu yang mengaku bahwa orangtuanya 'lah yang menyuruh lelaki itu untuk bersekolah di Korea. Kebohongan yang hanya membuat gadis itu semakin merasa bersalah.

Hal terakhir yang membuat Jaejoong bahkan tak sanggup untuk bernafas lagi adalah... Yuusuke, sebenarnya lelaki itu, saat ia mengambil foto dirinya di tengah taman bunga Lily putih, seharusnya pada hari itu ia menjalani operasinya. Dengan begitu, kemungkinan untuk lelaki itu bertahan hidup masih bisa dipertimbangkan untuk beberapa waktu. Tapi Yuusuke malah meninggalkan rumah sakit secara diam-diam dan pergi ke taman Lily putih itu. Kejadian itu adalah sehari sebelum ulang tahun Jaejoong yang ke-15.

Menurut pengakuan Yunho yang ternyata adalah sahabat karib Yuusuke, sehari sebelum ulang tahun Jaejoong, Yuu –sapaan akrab Yunho pada Yuusuke– berniat menemui gadis itu untuk mengajaknya berfoto bersama di taman bunga Lily putih. Tapi sayang, malamnya Yuu harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena penyakitnya yang semakin mengganas. Kanker otak_ Grade IV._ Dan yang membantu Yuu melarikan diri dari rumah sakit tak lain adalah Yunho sendiri. _Namja_ itu pula yang mengambil foto Yuusuke ditengah taman bunga Lily itu. Yuusuke juga meminta Yunho untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Jaejoong agar gadis itu menunggunya di taman tempat mereka biasa bersama. Karena saat itu Yuu yakin bahwa tepat pada hari ulang tahun gadis itu, ia bisa menemuinya meski hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi nyatanya, Yuusuke sama sekali tak bisa memenuhi keinginannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia mengungkapkan segalanya dalam selembar surat yang kemudian ia minta Yunho untuk menyerahkannya kepada gadis itu. Dihadapan Yunho pula, Yuusuke menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya diusianya yang ke-20 tahun.

Yuusuke pergi... bahkan sebelum lelaki itu bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada gadis yang dicintainya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu...

Meninggalkan seberkas kenangan yang memilukan pada gadis yang kini terus terisak dalam dekapan seorang Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong... benar-benar kecewa. Untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tapi semua sudah... terlambat.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_Tittle_ : _A Girlfriend for My Oppa_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort._

_Main Cast : _Jung Yunho _and _Kim Jaejoong

_Warning :_ _**Genderswitch**__ for Jaejoong, typo_, OOC, OC, etc.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pernyataan dari hati yang terdalam...

Sebuah ungkapan dari hati yang tak dapat terpendam...

Sebuah pengakuan, betapa aku sangat menyayangimu melebihi apapun didunia ini.

Aku mencintaimu.

Semuanya jujur dari lubuk hatiku. Hanya untukmu...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungguh, menyembuhkan hati yang sakit itu membutuhkan waktu yang bahkan tak terkira lamanya. Apalagi jika sakit itu begitu membekas dan membuat perasaan bersalah terus menghantui. Seumur hidup tak akan tenang rasanya karena memikirkan semua itu. Karena rasanya begitu menyesakkan dan membuat seakan tak sanggup lagi untuk bernafas...

Jaejoong duduk termenung di atas kursi di taman belakang kediamannya. Gadis itu hanya sendirian karena memang kedua orang tuanya tengah pergi jauh dari rumah mengurus pekerjaan mereka. Tak ada satu pun yang peduli bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Tak ada yang peduli bagaimana sakit hatinya karena semua kebenaran yang selama ini jauh tertutup dibelakangnya. Ia kecewa. Bukan pada siapa tapi pada dirinya sendiri.

Yuusuke... sosok itu masih amat sangat dicintainya. Sampai kapanpun, tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan cinta pertamanya. Tak ada seorang pun–

"Selamat siang..." Sapa seseorang memecah keheningan Jaejoong yang sendirian. Segera, gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dimana berdiri seorang lelaki dengan senyum hangat yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sosok itu–

"Yunho _oppa_?"

Yunho nyegir sambi mendekati Jaejoong. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. Sambil memberi isyarat pada Yunho untuk duduk disampingnya dan lelaki itu pun melakukannya.

"_Oppa_ datang lagi?" Gadis itu berucap dengan nada datarnya.

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Err... itu, kudengar dari Yeon Rae hari ini kau tak masuk kuliah lagi. Karena itu kufikir tak ada salahnya aku menjengukmu. Aku... khawatir." Ungkap Yunho.

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas mendengar penuturan lelaki itu. "Kenapa _oppa_ melakukan ini? Aku tidak ingin merepotkan _oppa. _Lagi pula aku baik-baik saja."

Yunho terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Kenapa ia melakukan semua ini? Bukankah tak terjadi apa-apa dengan gadis itu? Jadi, untuk apa hampir setiap hari ia mengunjungi gadis itu di rumahnya?

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara. Jaejoong kembali larut dalam fikirannya sementara Yunho nampak serius memikirkan mengapa dirinya bersikap seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" ajak Yunho tiba-tiba.

"_Mwo?"_

_Namja_ itu tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di taman bermain. Yunho akhirnya berhasil mengajak gadis itu untuk pergi bersamanya. Meski awalnya menolak, setelah dibujuk sepenuh hati akhirnya gadis itu pasrah juga. Jaejoong pun ikut saja saat Yunho mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Mau main apa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. Gadis itu nampak tak berminat sama sekali dengan taman hiburan ini. Melihatnya, Yunho menghela nafas berat.

"Hei, kau tahu? Aku bahkan rela _absent_ dari pekerjaan kantorku hari ini hanya untuk menemuimu. Apa kau akan membuatku berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini?" Yunho memelas. Tapi lelaki itu berkata jujur bahwa ia rela _absent_ hari ini dari pekerjaan kantornya demi untuk menemui gadis itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Jaejoong malah melempar _deathghlare_nya pada Yunho. "_Oppa_! Jangan bodoh!"

Yunho tersenyum. "Aku tidak bodoh, Jae-_ah_. Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku peduli padamu."

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar penuturan Yunho. 'Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini.' batinnya.

"Karena itu jangan membuatku merasa sia-sia melakukan semua ini, _ne_?" Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong masih terdiam. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba bergejolak hanya karena mendengar penuturan lelaki yang tak lain adalah sahabat dari cinta pertamanya sekaligus kakak dari sahabatnya itu sendiri.

"_Otte?"_

Menghela nafas, Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk.

Yunho tersenyum puas. Ia hanya ingin membuat gadis itu melupakan sedikit masalahnya dengan mengajaknya pergi ke taman hiburan. Rasanya ia tak sanggup membiarkan gadis itu terus larut dalam rasa bersalahnya. Yunho ingin gadis itu ceria. Lebih dari itu, Yunho ingin agar Jaejoong menerima apa yang telah terjadi dan mencoba untuk membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya. Terutama... hatinya.

Dan... _namja_ itu berharap, ia bisa membantu gadis itu keluar dari keterpurukannya. Yunho akan melakukannya. Dengan caranya sendiri...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berganti hari. Bulan pun berganti tahun. Waktu terus berjalan tanpa memandang ke belakang. Terus berputar tak pernah berhenti meski hanya sedetik.

Tak terasa... setahun sudah terlewati. Waktu yang tak sebentar untuk sekedar menyimpan rasa sakit di hati. waktu yang tak sebentar, jika mengingat di masa lalu pernah ada kesalahan karena tak pernah peka terhadap sekitar. Hanya bisa tertunduk dalam hening... semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi dan tak mungkin terulang lagi. Meski meminta pada Tuhan untuk kembali, semua itu hanya akan terwujud dalam mimpi...

Jaejoong mendongak, menatap ke atas langit bersalju di bulan Januari. Tak terasa, setahun sudah berlalu semenjak 'kenyataan' itu terungkap dan bertahun-tahun sudah sejak ia ditinggal pergi oleh cintanya. Cinta... yang baginya adalah cinta sejati meski ia tak bisa menggapainya. Bukan! Bukan tak bisa menggapainya. Gadis itu hanya tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menatap masa depan bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Gadis itu mengeratkan syal ungu yang melingkar di lehernya. Udara memang lebih 'hangat' jika dibandingkan dengan musim dingin biasanya tapi tak ada salahnya memakai mantel dan syal ini disaat seperti ini.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri deretan toko yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan. Berbagai macam toko yang juga menjual berbagai macam barang. Gadis itu terus berjalan sambil menikmati lagu yang dulu pernah dinyanyikan Yunho –saat pesta ulang tahun _namja _itu– melalui _headphone_ yang melingkar di kepalanya yang tak lain juga merupakan pemberian dari lelaki itu.

Mengingat Yunho, Jaejoong jadi ingat bagaimana perjuangan lelaki itu selama setahun belakang ini. Betapa gigihnya lelaki itu hanya demi membuatnya tersenyum. Lelaki itu tiada henti menemaninya meski ia sama sekali tak memintanya. Yunho selalu ada disampingnya kapan dan dimana pun ia membutuhkannya. Lelaki itu seperti malaikat yang selalu ada disampingnya. Selalu setia menjaga dan menemani harinya. Tanpa sadar, Yunho 'lah sebenarnya yang selalu mengisi harinya.

Juga... fikirannya.

Meski begitu, Jaejoong masih membuang jauh fikirannya akan hal itu. Ia yakin, lelaki itu tulus membantunya untuk bisa keluar dari masalahnya tanpa ada niat apapun dibalik semua itu.

Dan Jaejoong benar-benar berterima kasih pada _namja_ itu. Karena Yunho 'lah... ia bisa menjalani harinya dengan lebih berwarna tanpa harus selalu memikirkan masa lalunya yang menyedihkan sekaligus menyakitkan itu. Jaejoong selalu mengingat dengan baik perkataan yang pernah Yunho ucapkan padanya.

"_**Kau boleh bersedih karena masa lalumu, tapi kau tidak boleh melupakan kebahagiaan untuk masa depanmu. Berikan yang terbaik agar kau bisa memperbaiki kesalahanmu di masa lalu. Bukan membuatmu semakin merasa bersalah di masa depan."**_

Dan Jaejoong pun menjadikan kata-kata Yunho itu sebagai penyemangat dalam hidupnya. Berkat kata-kata Yunho itu jualah, akhirnya secara perlahan ia bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Jaejoong mengakui apa yang dikatakan Yunho itu memang benar. Karena itulah, gadis itu bangkit dan bertekad bahwa di masa depan, ia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi. Sesuatu... yang akan membuat Yuusuke bangga telah mencintainya meskipun lelaki itu tak lagi bersamanya. Jaejoong ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa bahagia, seperti yang Yuusuke inginkan.

'Yuusuke, _fighting_!'

.

.

Jaejoong masih terus berjalan. Butiran salju bahkan sepertinya sudah turun lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Tapi gadis itu masih belum bisa menentukan pilihan apa yang akan ia beli saat ini.

Akhirnya, setelah berjalan cukup jauh, gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris serta pernak-pernik lainnya. Dilihatnya dengan seksama beberapa benda yang menurutnya akan cocok jika ia berikan pada Yeon Rae. Sahabatnya itu memang sangat menyukai benda-benda seperti gelang, kalung dan berbagai macam aksesoris lainnya. Tapi anehnya, gadis itu sangat jarang terlihat memakai aksesoris. Yeon Rae lebih suka memajang benda-benda itu dalam lemari kaca yang khusus ia sediakan untuk tempat koleksi aksesorisnya.

Merasa tidak puas hanya menatap benda itu dari balik kaca, Jaejoong kemudian masuk ke dalam toko itu. Saat ia masuk, seorang wanita penjaga toko yang nampaknya seusia dengannya menyambutnya dengan sapaan yang hangat. Membuat Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Kembali gadis itu bergelut pada etalase yang memajangkan berbagai aksesoris. Terus memilih berharap menemukan benda yang sekiranya cocok untuk Yeon Rae. Pilihan pun jatuh pada sepasang penjepit rambut berwarna merah _maroon_ dengan ukiran bunga dan kupu-kupu. Jaejoong segera mengambil penjepit itu dan berniat untuk membayarnya di kasir saat pandangannya jatuh pada _couple ring_ berwarna putih di sebelah kanannya. Entah mengapa, saat melihat benda itu Jaejoong jadi teringat pada sosok Yunho. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, gadis itu pun meraih sepasang cincin itu dan membawanya bersama penjepit rambut tadi.

"Semoga Yunho _oppa_ menyukainya."

.

.

Yeon Rae nampak begitu ceria hari ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabatnya itu –Jaejoong–, akhirnya datang berkunjung ke rumahnya lagi. Setelah hampir satu tahun gadis itu tak pernah datang bertamu, akhirnya hari ini ia bisa kembali berkumpul bersama Jaejoong yang sudah jauh lebih baik keadaanya. Karena jika hanya bertemu di universitas rasanya tidak cukup bagi Yeon Rae. Sahabatnya itu perlu hiburan lebih, menurutnya. Dan ketika hari ini Jaejoong berkata ingin berkunjung ke rumahnya, Yeon Rae pun mengangguk dengan antusias. Ia senang, akhirnya Jaejoong bisa benar-benar keluar dari keterpurukannya.

_Ne..._ Yeon Rae sudah mengetahui sepenuhnya masalah yang dihadapi oleh sahabatnya itu setelah sang kakak bercerita panjang lebar padanya. Karena itu pula, Yeon Rae akhirnya tahu siapa sosok Yuu yang pernah ditolong oleh sang kakak dan juga kekasihnya –Changmin– saat itu, yang tak lain adalah sosok lelaki berdarah Jepang bernama lengkap Tachibara Yuusuke.

Sedikit banyak, Yeon Rae mengerti betul bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong. Wajar jika gadis itu begitu terpuruk karena masalah ini dan bersikap dingin pada lelaki karena telah ditinggalkan oleh cinta pertamanya. Sebagai sesama wanita, Yeon Rae bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya menjadi Jaejoong. Karena itu, ia tak mau bertanya apapun dengan gadis itu. Biarlah yang lalu telah berlalu. Kenangan tetaplah kenangan. Masa lalu tak akan bisa diubah walau bagaimana pun caranya. Yang Yeon Rae akan lakukan hanyalah menjadi sahabat yang selalu bisa diandalkan kapan dan dimana pun Jaejoong membutuhkannya. Ia ingin membuat hari-hari Jaejoong kembali ceria saat gadis itu bersamanya.

Dan Yeon Rae sangat berterima kasih kepada sang kakak –Jung Yunho– yang dengan usaha kerasnya akhirnya bisa meluluhkan kekeraskepalaan sahabatnya itu. Untuk kali ini, Yeon Rae merasa begitu bangga menjadi adik dari lelaki itu.

Saking senangnya karena sang sahabat telah kembali ceria seperti biasa, pulang kuliah Yeon Rae langsung pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli berbagai camilan untuk ia dan Jaejoong nantinya. Juga, Yeon Rae menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke toko buku langganan Jaejoong untuk membeli beberapa novel terbitan baru yang hampir tak pernah terjamah lagi oleh sahabat pecinta novelnya itu. Yeon Rae ingin melihat Jaejoong menjadi maniak novel seperti dulu karena meskipun Yeon Rae bukanlah pecinta novel, gadis itu sangat menyukai saat dimana sahabatnya itu bercerita tentang novel-novel yang ia baca. Karena itu, Yeon Rae pun sangat bersemangat membelikan novel untuk Jaejoong. Hingga tak menyadari waktu telah berlalu dan Jaejoong sendiri sebenarnya sudah tiba di rumahnya.

.

.

Jadi, disinilah Jaejoong. Ditemani Yunho, berdua, duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Jung. Sementara kedua orang tua pemilik rumah ini tengah pergi ke pesta yang diadakan oleh _partner_ kerja mereka sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya pergi kemana anak itu? Sudah jam tujuh lewat tapi belum pulang." Gerutu Yunho. Berulang kali _namja_ itu melirik jam dinding yang kini sudah menunjukkan jam 7 malam lewat 12 menit. Tapi sang adik yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bukan apa-apa, Yunho hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu. Dan juga saat ini ada Jaejoong tengah menunggunya.

"_Oppa_ tenanglah. Mungkin sebentar lagi Yeon Rae akan pulang." Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan.

Yunho menghela nafas. Berharap apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong barusan benar. Karena jika dalam sepuluh menit kedepan adiknya itu tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya, Yunho berniat untuk menyusulnya keluar meski ia tak tahu gadis itu berada dimana. Ia benar-benar khawatir apalagi Yeon Rae tak menjawab telponnya sama sekali.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan cokelat panas dulu." Ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak perlu repot-repot, _oppa_."

"_Ani_. Aku tidak repot. Lagi pula kau itu tamu di rumah ini. Tunggu sebentar, _ne?"_

Karena sepertinya Yunho itu memaksa, akhirnya Jaejoong pun mengangguk saja.

"Aku tak akan lama." Ucap _namja_ itu hingga akhirnya ia menghilang dibalik dinding pembatas ruang tamu dan ruang selanjutnya.

Sendirian, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sedikit sambil memperhatian interior ruang tamu kediaman Jung tersebut. Meski lama tak berkunjung ke rumah ini, Jaejoong bisa mengetahui ada beberapa hal yang berubah dari ruangan ini. Seperti beberapa koleksi kristal yang terpajang dalam lemari kaca di sebelah kanan. Terakhir kali gadis itu kesini, ia tak melihat ada koleksi kristal berbentuk bunga mawar terpajang dalam lemari itu. Itu artinya, Nyonya Jung menambah koleksinya.

Menatap lagi ke sekeliling. Pandangan Jaejoong tertuju pada sebuah foto yang terpasang di dinding. Foto itu menampilkan sosok Jung Yunho dan Jung Yeon Rae. Dimana dalam foto tersebut keduanya nampak begitu ceria dengan senyum lebar mereka. Jaejoong sedikit terkejut menyadari bahwa jas yang dipakai Yunho dalam foto tersebut adalah jas yang ia berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun _namja_ itu tahun lalu.

"Aw!"

Suara itu seketika mengejutkan Jaejoong yang tengah asyik mengeskplorasi ruang tamu tersebut. Cepat-cepat gadis itu menuju asal suara yang tak lain berasal dari dapur dimana Yunho tengah berada disana.

Sampai di dapur, Jaejoong melihat sosok Yunho yang nampak meringis sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya. Tanpa fikir panjang, Jaejoong meraih tangan itu dan dapat ia lihat tangan Yunho yang melepuh. Sepertinya terkena air panas. Terbukti dari lantai dapur di sekitar _namja_ itu berpijak yang nampak basah.

"Aish, _oppa_, kenapa ceroboh sekali?"

Yunho hanya mampu meringis menahan perih ditangannya. Pasrah ketika gadis itu menariknya dan menyuruhnya duduk di atas kursi ruang makan. Sementara gadis itu berlari entah kemana.

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong kembali dengan kotak obat di tangannya. Jaejoong lalu mengoleskan sedikit _gel_ untuk luka bakar ke tangan Yunho dengan sangat perlahan. Yunho memperhatikan dengan seksama raut wajah gadis itu. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Yunho bisa melihat betapa lentiknya bulu mata gadis itu. Sangat cantik.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Tidak perlu diperban nanti juga akan sembuh." Yunho hanya mengangguk. Jaejoong pun memasukkan kembali _gel _tadi ke dalam kotak P3K di sampingnya.

"Jaejoong-_ah..."_

"_Ne?"_

Jaejoong yang refleks menatap Yunho dihadapannya, tak menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak mereka saat itu. Gadis itu nampak sedikit mendongak karena meskipun posisi mereka dalam keadaan duduk berhadapan, Yunho tetap jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dan posisi itu membuat wajah mereka bahkan nampak semakin dekat. Jaejoong bisa melihat betapa tajamnya mata lelaki itu saat ia menatapnya tepat pada kedua irisnya. Ini adalah yang kedua kalinya keduanya bertatapan dengan jarak sedekat ini setelah insiden tangga tempo lalu. Alhasil, Jaejoong pun merasa gugup bukan main. Apalagi Yunho sepertinya tak berniat untuk menjauhkan wajahnya sama sekali. Malah _namja_ itu nampak semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis dihadapannya yang berakibat gadis itu merasa seperti sedang _sport_ jantung. Jaejoong bersumpah saat ini wajahnya pasti sudah semerah tomat dikulkasnya.

Yunho, _namja_ itu seakan terhipnotis dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Meski ia masih bisa merasakan detak jantung yang tak normal, lelaki itu terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis dihadapannya. Yunho sadar betul apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tetapi, melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam ditempatnya, bisakah ia berharap lebih untuk semua ini?

Keduanya menyatu. Saling bersentuhan dengan lembut. Tanpa paksaan dan juga tuntutan. Hanya untuk menyampaikan rasa, tanpa ada nafsu yang mengiringi. Memberikan kelembutan dan perasaan melindungi. Tak sedikit pun niat untuk saling menyakiti. Semua ini adalah... ciuman hangat mereka yang pertama.

Hanya sebentar dan Yunho 'lah yang pertama melepasnya, menatap dengan penuh sayang pada gadis diahadapnnya. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong yang memerah padam. Nampak begitu menggemaskan. Sambil tersenyum hangat, Yunho mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu lembut.

"_Joahae."_

Jaejoong terbelalak. Tak menyangka jika Yunho akan berkata demikian padanya.

"Kau... mengizinkanku, kan?"

Jaejoong tertunduk sambil menggigit ujung bibir bawahnya. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Tidakkah Yunho berfikir bahwa ia masih belum bisa melupakan Yuusuke?

"Aku tahu kau belum bisa melupakannya."

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho. Tak menyangka jika lelaki itu seakan bisa membaca fikirannya.

"Karena aku tak akan pernah memintamu untuk melupakannya."

Jaejoong mulai terenyuh dengan sosok lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan tempatku sendiri. Dihatimu. Dengan caraku..."

Jaejoong tahu, inilah saat yang tepat baginya untuk mengubah segalanya. Saat dimana ia juga harus meraih kebahagiannya. Tak perlu melupakan masa lalu, hanya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik di masa yang akan datang. Maka kebahagian yang sempurna akan ia dapatkan. Dan ia sudah yakin untuk memilih dengan siapa ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di masa depan nanti. Bersama cinta dari orang yang menicintainya, Jaejoong berjanji untuk menjaga hatinya sebaik mungkin. Dan ia juga akan menjaga hati yang telah dititipkan oleh _masa lalu_nya dengan baik. Tanpa melupakan Yuusuke, Jaejoong yakin bisa meraih kebahagiannya bersama... cintanya.

Bersama Yunho.

Selamanya.

.

.

-_**FIN**_-

.

.

.

_**OMAKE**_

.

.

Gadis itu datang kembali ke tempat hijau yang kini dipenuhi salju dengan bebatuan yang berjejer rapi. Tapi kali ini ia tak sendirian. Sepasang tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya, serta pasangan lain yang ikuti berdiri dibelakangnya. Tempat ini nampak lebih ramai dari sebelumnya saat ia datang sendiri. Tempat yang dulu hanya terisi beberapa, seiring berjalan waktu, kini mulai dipenuhi oleh bebatuan yang sama.

Jaejoong berjongkok di depan salah satu batu di tempat itu. Sementara Yunho dengan setia ikut berjongkok di sampingnya sambil memegang sebuah payung. Berusaha melindungi gadis yang dicintainya dari terpaan salju yang berjatuhan dari langit.

Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Memejamkan mata sambil memanjatkan doa dari dalam hatinya. Hal yang sama yang juga dilakukan oleh Yunho, Yeon Rae dan Changmin yang ada disana.

Selesai berdoa, Jaejoong kemudian meletakkan se_bouquet_ bunga Lily putih ke atas batu nisan berukir nama Tachibara Yuusuke tersebut. Setelahnya, tanpa berkata sepatah pun, keempatnya mulai beranjak pergi.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Jaejoong meraih sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkan benda itu ke atas batu nisan. Benda itu adalah selembar foto yang Yuusuke berikan padanya saat ulang tahun gadis itu dulu. Foto Yuusuke di taman bunga Lily. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya.

Baru saja gadis itu akan pergi, tiba-tiba hembusan angin membuat foto itu terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi terbalik. Jaejoong memungut kembali foto itu, berniat untuk meletakkannya kembali ke atas batu nisan. Saat itulah, Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa dibalik foto tersebut terdapat sebuah tulisan tangan dari Yuusuke.

_**I'll give all my love to you.**_

_**Promise, you'll love someone who loves you.**_

_**Although, itsn't me...**_

_**You will.**_

_**Cheers! ^^**_

Gadis itu menangis tersedu hingga Yunho akhirnya menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Yuusuke... benar-benar mencintaimu." Lirih lelaki itu.

Jaejoong terisak.

"Tapi aku sudah berhasil membuktikan bahwa tanpa perlu kau menghapusnya dari hatimu, aku akan mendapatkan tempatku sendiri. Maukah kau berjanji untuk selalu setia disisiku?"

Jaejoong mendongak menatap lelaki yang memeluknya. Betapa terkejutnya ia dengan apa yang Yunho ulurkan padanya.

Sebuah cincin.

"Maukah kau menemani hidupku hingga akhir?"

Tak terasa, air mata itu semakin mengalir dengan derasnya. Bukan karena bersedih, melainkan karena rasa haru dan tersanjung yang ia rasakan. Tak ada kata yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya gadis itu saat ini. Dengan senyum kebahagiaan terukir di bibir merahnya, Jaejoong pun mengangguk pasti.

Yunho tersenyum lalu memasangkan cincin berwarna putih itu pada jari manis lengan kiri kekasihnya. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir sang kekasih untuk menyampaikan betapa bahagianya ia. Dan Jaejoong pun kembali larut dalam dekap hangat sang kekasih.

Dibawah butiran salju, keduanya mengikat janji. Dihadapan cintanya, Jaejoong telah berjanji untuk selalu setia bersama hingga akhir. Gadis itu telah berhasil meraih kebahagiannya.

"_Saranghae_."

"_N-nado saranghae._

.

.

Sign,

Zhie 'Cassiopeia' Hikaru


End file.
